Dear Diary
by crimson.and.gold
Summary: ...Oh, why am I writing about him again? I guess that's my cue to sleep. I must be tired for writing such rubbish…Night… Love, Lily.  Lily/Scorpius
1. First of September

**Disclaimer: **All credits goes to JKR, the true owner of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR DIARY<strong>

_Oh, why am I writing about him again? I guess that's my cue to sleep. I must be tired for writing such rubbish…Night… Love, Lily. _L/S.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One—First of September<strong>

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! It's the first of September – the day I've been waiting for since the start of summer! I'm finally going to Hogwarts today!_

_It's still four thirty in the morning but I'm wide awake all because of the excitement. I've been waiting to come to Hogwarts ever since James, my eldest brother, started three years ago. I was most especially lonely when my second brother, Albus, started Hogwarts, too when I was nine._

_And now, it's my turn! I wanted to be in Gryffindor like everyone in my family – my Mum and Dad, James and Al, my Weasley cousins, Aunts and Uncles and my Grandparents! I was actually named after my grandmother, Lily (Evans) Potter. I never knew her, though. Long story…but from the few pictures I've seen of her, I look a lot like her. I've got the same auburn hair, not like the vivid red Weasley hair, but I have the same, light hazel eyes of my grandfather. I wish I met them. I'm absolutely sure that they're brave – a true Gryffindor quality – because they died protecting the ones they love – my dad._

_There's always a question popping in my mind, though, whenever I think of Gryffindor. Am I brave enough? Well, I couldn't say yet since I'm still just eleven…but it makes sense that I would be in Gryffindor since everyone in my family is Gryffindor, doesn't it? I reckon Ravenclaw's not that bad, but I don't think I'm a Hufflepuff material, and most especially not Slytherin. Imagine the only daughter of Harry Potter being in Slytherin? That's laughable!_

_Anyway, I would've loved to join the Quidditch team (whichever house I'm in) but first years aren't allowed. They say that a match was always worth watching, though, so I reckon I'd still have fun. My brothers are on the team. James is a Chaser and Al is a Keeper. And I would really love to be a Seeker, like my dad when he was at school._

_It's lucky my cousin Hugo is starting his first year, too, so I'd have company on the train tomorrow. Al and James would probably want to join their friends' compartments. I hope I'd make loads of friends at school, though, because I've known Hugo since birth and I wanted to get to know others. And what I hope more was that I'd find some friends who would befriend me not because I'm the daughter of The Chosen One. That's one of the things I've been thinking the past days…sighs…_

_I'm just going to recheck if I've packed everything I need…_

_I wish Hogwarts really is as fascinating as everyone put it in._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>The Potters arrived at King's Cross Station with thirty minutes to spare. Lily was craning her neck excitedly through the crowd of Muggles around, her waist-length auburn hair dancing on her sides. People around were looking at them curiously. Each of the Potter children had an owl and Lily's snowy owl in particular, Ivory, was screeching furiously, catching the attention of the curious bystanders. She was quite young and not used to people. Her dad just bought it for her on Diagon Alley when they went to shop for their school things last summer and Ivory was still a bit shaken by the attention.<p>

"Its okay, Ivory," Lily said to her owl soothingly. "They're just not used to seeing owls. Dad told me Muggles don't use them as pets. I wonder why…"

Ivory stopped screeching at once, looking imploringly at Lily as if also wondering the same thing: why don't Muggles use owls as pets? As peculiar as it seems, owls could understand their masters quite well.

"Here we are," Mrs. Potter said, stopping in front of the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. Lily knew it all too well. It was the entrance to the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters – the Hogwarts Express.

"James, you first," she ordered her eldest son. He was a redhead, like his mother, but his hair was just us unruly as his father's. He had a cheerful face that seemed to be unable to stop grinning. He was handsome and looked uncannily like his mother, just the male version.

"Hogwarts, here I come!" he said excitedly, looking around for watching Muggles, and ran straight on the apparently barrier. In a second, he vanished.

"Al, you next," she said to her second son. Albus, on the other hand, looked different from his brother. Where James looked like his mother, Al looked like the exact replica of his father. He had the same jet black hair, the adequate, good-natured face, and the beautiful, startlingly bright green eyes. The only difference was that he had no lightning bolt scar on his forehead..

"Okay." And he ran straight forward, vanishing like his brother.

Mrs. Potter turned to her daughter. "Now Lily, come on, let's get you a good seat on the train."

And the three of them – mother, father, and daughter – headed through the barrier. Lily closed her eyes as the three of them dashed off, and upon opening them, she was greeted by the familiar sight of the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. She had seen it many times before, but it seemed different now. She was finally coming aboard it.

Her father took her aside for a moment while her mother levitated her trunk, and owl, inside the train using magic.

She hugged her father suddenly, though she wasn't crying like the other little first year girls around her. On the contrary, she was bouncing up and down with join, grinning ear to ear. "Dad, I'm finally going!" she said jovially.

Her dad chuckled. "Excited?" he asked, smiling fondly at her daughter. "I was, too. Especially on the first time."

She pulled away from the hug and told him, "You were excited to leave your relatives, too, though. I'm going to miss you and mum…"

"Don't worry. There's always Christmas and Easter. You're going to have loads of fun at Hogwarts."

Lily beamed. "I will! And I'll be a Gryffindor like you and Mum and James and Albus!"

"Of course you will if you wanted to be. Just be yourself, Lils. And don't get yourself caught by dodgy, old Filch whenever you sneak out, okay?" He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Eh? Why would I sneak out?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I bet you and Uncle Ron snuck out a lot when you were at school, and probably dragged Aunt Hermione in to it."

He chuckled at her daughter. "I wouldn't deny it. And you know that we receive an owl twice a month from school reporting that James has done some rule-breaking. From what I've heard, he is so much like the real James and Sirius." He sighed slightly, reminiscing the good old memories. "Anyway, there's Hugo, and I have to talk to Ron."

"Hey Hugo!" Lily yelled. She was running and waving to her cousin. "Wow, you look…even redder than before."

He was a redhead and now, even his face was all flushed, particularly his ears. "It's _Mum_," he said in annoyance. "He kept fussing over me. As if I'm still little!"

"Well, we all know you're tall like your dad but you're still _eleven_," Lily retorted, rolling her eyes at her cousin, "and at least two feet shorter than him. Come now, Hugs. You won't be seeing them until Christmas, for Merlin's sake!"

"It's just annoying, you know," he said irritably. "Come on. Let's just find a compartment on the train."

Lily sighed. "Okay. Where's your trunk?"

"Dad put it there already."

"Okay, let's go then."

They were making their way inside the train, looking for a compartment. Suddenly –

"Hey, Lily!" Rose, Hugo's sister, yelled. "Hugo! You're trunks are in here!"

They went over to her. She was tall and had a bushy, red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Rosie," Lily said to her cousin. "Have you seen Al? Or James?"

"James was showing something to his friends – I suppose it's something from Uncle George's joke shop again." She said it in a disapproving sort of way. She didn't have a problem with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes until James played a prank on her that turned her head bald for an hour two summers ago, insisting and teasing her that it made quite an improvement from her bushy hair.

"I didn't see Al, though," she continued, "but I reckon he's with his friends, too. And Hugo –" she turned to her brother, "– Mum told me to give you this." She handed him a textbook. "You forgot to pack it."

"Oh, right, sorry." He accepted it and opened his trunk to put it there while Rose walked off across the train. Meanwhile, as Lily was looking around, she caught sight of a boy with blond hair and silver eyes. She frowned. She was sure she has seen him before, but she couldn't remember when…

The blond boy stared back, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's rude to stare, you know," he said in a casual sort of voice.

"Sorry, I just think I've seen you before. Must be a mistake," said Lily, shrugging.

"You know I think you're kinda familiar..._too_." He burrowed his eyebrows at her, as if concentrating on a very difficult math problem when suddenly, he said, "Oh. Hang on."

"Huh? What?"

"You're Potter's sister, aren't you?" he asked in a sharp voice and Lily was taken aback. One moment, he was being casual and the next…

She frowned. _Who is he?_

"Yes," Lily answered. "You are?"

"I'm Scorpius_ Malfoy_ so you might want to stop talking to me now or Daddy will scold you," he replied coldly, emphasizing his surname.

Lily rolled her eyes, trying hard to play a cool head and control her temper. She finally remembered when she saw him. It was two years ago, when his Uncle Ron was talking about Mr. Malfoy's son and that Rose should beat him in every test.

"Oh, shut up," Lily snapped. "I won't bother talking to you in the future. I won't bother _not_ because you're a Malfoy but because you're a _rude_, slimy git who suddenly yells at me for being a Potter!" And she turned away from him, entering the compartment and dragged an awestruck Hugo outside to the Platform.

"I think you've struck a nerve, Lils," Hugo said as she stopped dragging him.

"Good, then. Oh, Mum!" she said suddenly upon seeing her. Mr. Potter appeared beside her. "Dad, you wouldn't believe who I met just now!"

"Who?" he asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Hugo answered.

"Did you now? What did he say to you?"

Lily imitated Malfoy's drawling voice. "'_I'm Scorpius Malfoy so you might want to stop talking to me right now or Daddy will scold you.'" _She huffed. "Honestly, he was rude!"

Mr. Potter scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "You know, when we were at school, his father would love the chance to insult us at any possible moment and wouldn't throw an opportunity of doing it. I wonder—"

But just then, the whistle signaled students to come immediately to the train.

"Bye!" Lily told her parents and hugging them hastily; she and Hugo rushed off to the train. They waved at their parents until the train turned and they vanished from sight.

"Come on, let's go back to our compartment," Hugo said and they walked through the corridor of the train, stopping to say hi as they passed some of their cousins.

As they neared their compartment, Lily caught sight of Scorpius Malfoy inside a compartment near theirs, silently reading a book beside the window and surrounded by what she assumed where his Slytherin friends. She knew he was a Slytherin from what she heard from Al.

"So," Hugo said as they sat down. "Want a game of chess?"

Lily shrugged. "Sure. Just don't make me lose too badly."

He grinned. "It's like you're saying you've lost already."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't…_yet_," Lily said, rolling her eyes. "But trust me, I _will_. I'm rubbish at chess...well, not really rubbish. I just never win when I'm playing with _you_."

"If you say so…" He took out a beautiful, glass chess set from his trunk and we started playing—

And Lily lost after _four_ moves in thirty seconds.

"What?" Lily said in exasperation as her King threw its crown, ending the game.

Hugo grinned smugly at her. "I thought you'd notice that!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but I clearly remembered telling you to go easy on me. _Four moves_?"

"Anyone would've noticed that, Lils."

"Clearly, I don't belong to anyone. Let's just have a game of Exploding Snaps. It's much more fun, chess is too boring."

Hugo huffed indignantly. "Chess _isn't_ boring."

"Speak for yourself," Lily retorted, taking out a set of cards from her pocket.

"Just because you don't win in something doesn't mean it's _boring_."

"Well, you don't win on me on _Quidditch_," I said slowly, emphasizing each word, "but you never said it's boring."

"It's different! It's just that—"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted. "Could we just—"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by someone opening their compartment. It was a middle-aged witch pushing a trolley full of food.

"Anything off the trolley?" she asked them, politely. They both stood up and bought loads of food and sweets which consists of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cauldron Cakes, mince pies, Pumpkin Pasties, pumpkin juice and Licorice Wands.

"So," Lily said, "I guess we'll do Exploding Snaps later, then."

They talked while eating. "Did you know that the Harpies has made it to the British Finals?" Hugo asked, stuffing a large bite of mince pie on his mouth.

"That's disgusting, Hugs," Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "Anyway, of course I've heard about the Harpies. My mum still got news and tickets from her past team, and it's either the Tornados or Wasps that's going to face them for the finals."

"I hope it's Wimbourne Wasps," Hugo said. He supported that team as much as Lily supported the Harpies.

"But even if they _did_ beat the Tornados, they will have a hard time beating the Harpies," I said in a sure voice, stuffing a random Bertie Bott's bean in my mouth. I spat it instantly. "Ew, raw liver!"

Hugo laughed, spitting some of the pasties from his mouth.

"You're so disgusting," Lily muttered under her breath.

Just then, someone opened the door again. This time, it was a little girl, and, by the looks of it, a first year, too. She had a straight, dark brown hair which was waist-length like Lily's, although the girl pulled it in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark blue – like midnight.

She still had her trunk behind her and Lily noticed Hugo staring at her with slight adoration. Lily had to stop myself from giggling.

"Er, sorry to bother you," she mumbled sheepishly, "but I've been coming up and down the train for minutes now and…well, everywhere is full."

"Sure," Lily answered, smiling at the girl. She smiled back, pulling her trunk inside.

"Oh," she suddenly mumbled. "How could I put it up there?"

Lily beamed at her. "I'll do it!"

She looked at Lily with a doubtful look. "Er…it's quite heavy…"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll use magic."

The girl suddenly smiled excitedly. "Oh, you can do magic already?"

"Yeah." I took out my wand—rosewood, twelve inches, unicorn tail core— from my pocket.

"Are you sure you could already do it?" Hugo said, finally saying something.

Lily grinned mischievously at him. "Oh, I've had a _lot_ of practice." She turned to the girl's trunk and muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

She grinned even more broadly as the heavy trunk flew slowly up to the rack and lay down safely.

"That was amazing!" the girl said in awe, holding out a small hand. "I'm Bridget Priestley. You could call me Bree."

Lily shook her hand, beaming at the enthusiastic girl. "I'm Lily Potter."

Bree turned to Hugo and held he hand out at him, too. Hugo turned a bit pink as she shook her hand. "Hugo Weasley."

"Do you want some?" Lily said, offering some food.

Bree looked at it with alight eyes. "Thanks, I'd love to! What's this?" she asked, holding a box of –

"Chocolate frog," Hugo answered tentatively. "You don't know?"

"Er—what?" Bree asked, confused. She was looking at the box with a horrified grimace.

"That's a Chocolate Frog," Lily repeated and asked, "Are you a muggleborn?"

"A what?"

"Merlin, you're a muggleborn!" Hugo said suddenly, grinning. "Goodness, you are!"

"What's a muggleborn?"

"It means you're parents are non-magic—_Muggles_," Lily answered slowly. "Aren't they?"

"Oh, yes. I'm the only witch in the family…does that make me any different?" she asked, a hint of anxiety rising in her recently enthusiastic voice.

"Of course not," Lily said quickly with a reassuring smile.

"My mother's a muggleborn," said Hugo, "and she's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic."

"Really?" Bree said, her dark blue eyes lighting up once more. "And there's a _Ministry_ _of_ _Magic_?"

"Yes."

The three of them chatted together while eating their food. Lily and Hugo kept filling Bree with everything about the Wizarding World.

After a while, Lily got tired of talking and started toying with her wand, levitating a card she got from one of her Chocolate Frog boxes which had the picture of her dad. Hugo, on the other hand, was explaining the differences between Wizarding chess to the Muggle ones.

"…and they actually move and all and will blast one off with their spades there," he said. "Anyway, the rules were just similar to the Muggle ones, but this is much more exciting since you wouldn't want your chess pieces destroyed, do you?"

Bree clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, I love playing chess!" she squealed. "My dad taught me…although…" Her face suddenly fell that even Lily suddenly looked at her. She returned the grin on her face but it looked forced rather than genuine.

"D'you want to have a game?" Hugo asked quickly. "I have a set here and—"

"And he beat me for about one minute," Lily said, her earlier annoyance returning.

"Sure," answered Bree.

Meanwhile, the card Lily was levitating now fell on her lap. She was thinking hard again, Malfoy's words ringing in her ears.

"…_you might want to stop talking to me right now or Daddy will scold you."_

_Honestly_, Lily thought,_ I thought he was fine when he didn't know I'm a Potter yet. I guess it's the old rivalry again…my dad and Mr. Malfoy. I mean, everyone knows that. That doesn't mean all their children also have to fight—particularly Al and Malfoy. Ugh, I need to use my diary—_

Lily stood on her seat to open her trunk and get her diary but just then, the compartment door slid open and in came Albus.

"Why are you standing on your seat?" Al asked the moment she spotted her sister.

"Because I thought it was the floor," Lily answered sarcastically. "I was trying to get something from my trunk when you interrupted."

She hopped down from her seat and noticed that Bree was looking particularly stunned by her brother's appearance.

"Oh," Lily said, "this is Bree, by the way. Bree, he's my stupid brother, Albus."

"Don't call me Albus!" he snapped. "And I'm not stupid." He turned to Bree. "Hello, Bree. Call me Al. Don't listen to a rubbish my sister is saying."

"Er—"

"There's no need to answer his question, Bree," Lily interrupted. She was almost sure Bree wouldn't be able to form a sentence as she was blushing slightly right now. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just checking on my little sister, wasn't I?"

Lily gave him a look. He squirmed slightly and that was enough for Lily to say, "Oh, no, you clearly weren't here to just check on me."

"What d'you reckon then?" he asked. "That I'm here to feed Hugo?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Hugo said.

Both of them ignored him. "Well, truth is that…er, I'm hiding from—"

"ALBUS!" James yelled, slamming the door open so hard that the glass broke. He didn't pay attention to it as Al slid past him and chased him.

"D'you know how to fix that?" Bree asked Lily.

She shook her head furiously. "NO! Oh, I'm going to strangle my brothers for this!"

Bree looked skeptically at Lily, disbelieving that Lily could do such thing but Hugo hissed to her ear, "She could do that whenever she's on bad temper…kept doing underage magic at home since three."

"If only I knew how to fix this I—"

But she stopped talking suddenly as somebody passed their compartment—Malfoy. "Broken school property already before school, have you Potter? I'd bet you'd be in Gryffindor like your rule-breaking, sneaking, arrogant brothers."

Lily glared at him. "Oh, what have I done to you now?" she exclaimed agitatedly. "Just shut up and leave and I'll find someone who'll fix it for me!"

Malfoy got his wand from his pocket and for a moment, Lily thought he was going to hex her but he muttered, "_Reparo_," and the glass fell back into place. He then continued his way without another word.

Lily fell on her seat, stunned. There was silence among the three before—

"So what is _Gryffindor_?" Bree asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

><p>Time passed so quickly after that and before I knew it, the Sorting was already halfway through. "Murray, Kelda!" called Professor Longbottom and a blonde girl on pigtails went shakily up in front.<p>

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat bellowed.

_Just a few left_, Lily thought furiously_, and it'll all be over_.

She had been quite nervous ever since they arrived but had regained confidence upon seeing her brothers—she has forgiven them already—and cousins waving at her.

"Palmer, Aidan!" the professor said and a tall boy—a Spanish by the sound and looks of it—came up to the front.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

_Relax_, Lily thought.

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily took a deep breath and walked stiffly in front and sat on the stool. She waited and then—

"Mmmm," a voice murmured in her ear so suddenly that she almost jumped out of her skin. It was lucky that she was so stiff and numb that she couldn't move.

"Brilliant mind, I see…brilliant, but not a likely Ravenclaw…perhaps—"

_Where are you putting me?_ Lily thought furiously.

"Where do you want me to put you?" it asked back. "Well, well…I could see it clearly in your head. We're on the same page then so—"

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted and Lily released the breath she didn't know she was holding. She beamed, removing the hat on her head and setting it back on the stool. Rushing to join the Gryffindor table, she gave Bree and Hugo a thumbs up with just enough time as Bree was called next to be sorted.

People were cheering Lily but she wasn't paying them—even his brothers—any attention because she was waiting on which House Bree would be sorted into. She really found her a good company and it would probably put her down a bit if she weren't sorted into—

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again and Lily beamed and cheered so much she felt herself swell with happiness.

"I thought I'd be put in Hufflepuff!" she said loudly as she sat in front of Lily.

Lily grinned at her. "Don't let the Hufflepuffs hear you."

"Who cares? I mean, I'm just so happy I'm in the same house as you. It would've been slightly unnerving having someone else to fill me in with everything else about magic. Oh I've got so much to learn and—"

"Shut up, Bree," Lily hissed suddenly. Professor Longbottom and almost everyone else were looking at them as they were the only ones left talking, and loudly.

"Er—sorry Professor," she said sheepishly and the Sorting continued.

Lily giggled silently at her while Bree was blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Soon, Hugo was also sorted into Gryffindor and the Sorting Ceremony ended with 'Zabini, Sabine' being sorted into Slytherin.

The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood up to welcome everyone and gave some start of term notices. Lily knew her because she was in four of the Chocolate Frog cards Lily have. She was one of the professors, and Head of Gryffindor House, of her parents back at school and they regarded her with great respect.

"…and now, let the feast begin!"

* * *

><p>Lily and Bree met the other two girls in their year in Gryffindor—Helen Banks, a small girl with shoulder length, curly chestnut brown hair, and Francesca (Chesca) Gardner, a girl with short, straight blonde hair and light blue eyes.<p>

After the magnificent feast, two prefects—a boy and a girl—led the first years up through staircase after staircase that Lily felt as though they had climbed about a thousand steps, which was it probably was.

"Are we there yet?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Nearly," said the prefect-girl with a hint of annoyance in her bossy voice.

_She sounds like Rose_, Lily thought tiredly.

They went up another staircase and Lily thought she wouldn't be able to carry on another one when, finally, the prefects lead them across a corridor and stopping in front of a portrait of –

"This is the Fat Lady," the other prefect said, "and her portrait is the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms."

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Golden Snitch."

The painting moved aside, revealing a portrait hole beneath it. After informing them that their things were already put on their dormitories, the prefects ordered them to go to bed. Lily and Bree bid Hugo good night and they went upstairs to join Helen and Chesca to the first year girls' dormitory. The hangings of their beds were already closed when they arrived so Lily assumed they're asleep.

Bree fell asleep immediately after mumbling, "G'night," to Lily, without changing into pajamas.

Lily, however, stayed up for a little to write on her diary.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Hogwarts is as amazing as everyone put in! I wouldn't go over the details since I'm tired…_

_I just wrote here because I had and awkward and somewhat annoying encounters with Scorpius Malfoy today. He's the son of my dad's old school enemy, Draco Malfoy. I saw him on the train first time and I thought he was familiar and remembered that I've seen him on the train two years ago when Al was just going to be on his first year at Hogwarts. And when he knew I was a Potter—he became quite harsh!_

_But then, when James sort of shattered the glass door of my compartment, he repaired it for us…after some insults…Still—_

_Oh, why am I writing about him? Okay, so…_

_I've met this cheerful girl on the train and her name's Bridget Priestley, but we call her Bree. I reckon Hugo likes her but I have this inkling that she likes Al by the way she got all shut up and blushing when he appeared. Anyway, we're just eleven._

_I was still thinking about Malfoy, though. I couldn't help my, er…curiosity? I mean, he's sort of mysterious and I reckon he's not half-bad and—_

_Oh, why am I writing about him again? I guess that's my cue to sleep. I must be tired for writing such rubbish…_

_Night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Little did Lily know that during the next years, her diaries would be mostly filled with all her wrath over Scorpius Malfoy—a feeling she'd share with her soon-to-be best friends Bridget Anne Priestley and Aidan Joseph Palmer.<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<strong>—<strong>Diary Notes: First, Second and Third Year_  
><em>

**_Thanks for reading. Please review._**

Review—_that means a lot_.


	2. Diary Notes: First, Second & Third Year

**Chapter Two—Diary Notes: First, Second and Third Year**

First year:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_You wouldn't believe it! I've got my first detention today because of bloody, filthy, slimy, sneaky SCORPIUS MALFOY! I hate him! I've got detention for kicking his shin when he said my parents are idiots! IDIOTS!_

_I COULDN'T EVEN EXPRESS INTO WORDS HOW ANGRY I AM NOW! And oh, I'm going to do the bloody detention on _HALLOWEEN! _Merlin, help me or I'd kill him! They say that the Halloween Feast is always great…Ugh!_

_And not just that! He managed to make his way out of detention! Now I'm going to have to mop all the trophies in the Trophy Room—and there are like, a thousand!_

_Oh, I am so going to get back to him! I swear!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Quidditch was great! It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin this afternoon and Gryffindor won 250-80! And you know who the Slytherin Seeker is? Scorpius Malfoy! Oh, how I laughed when I saw his face all put out and angry! Hah, serves him right! He's such an arrogant git that thinks so highly of himself! I still haven't forgotten what he did to me. That detention was a nightmare!_

_I've already planned a revenge on him. Just he wait, I'll get back to him and he'll come home to Christmas looking uglier than the Giant Squid! Too bad for him I'm too good at Potions._

_I couldn't wait to set off the plan. Bree and Aidan are helping me on it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Yay! I am honestly laughing my head off at Malfoy right now! He's been tap-dancing on the train ever since I slipped the potion I concocted to his morning pumpkin juice! I've been laughing at him since breakfast and the effect still haven't worn off in the train._

_We're making our way back at London for the holidays and I'm sitting right now with Hugo, his best friend Joseph, Bree and Aidan. Bree and Hugo are playing chess. Hugo has been annoyed with her ever since she defeated her on chess on our first weekend of the school year. And what's funny is that he never won over her, not _once_. I really found that odd since Hugo is really excellent, what more is Bree?_

_Aidan and Joseph, meanwhile, are playing Exploding Snaps, and I'm here—writing. Nothing out of the ordinary._

_I'm really looking forward to coming home. I missed Mum and Dad so much, despite how happy it was at Hogwarts._

_And there goes Malfoy tap-dancing again. Ooh, he's glaring at me—as if I'm scared! Hah, I'm laughing my head off again right now!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Professor Ashwood, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, taught us today a very interesting lesson—the Disarming Spell: Expelliarmus. It might come in handy one of these days. Since the beginning of second term, Malfoy kept badgering me with insults and hexes at any possible moment. He's most probably revenging my little prank on him, which greatly humiliated him and still causes a laugh at most of the Gryffindors._

_Today came in an 'accident'. He set my school robes on fire! It's too bad for him because Al and James are after his neck now more than ever. Still, I would love to have an excuse to duel him without any means of help; it's just that I'm too much below on him. I don't want to make a fool of myself._

_That's why I'm ever so pleased when I was the first one to master the spell today. There were still loads having trouble with it. I found it easy enough like Quidditch._

_That's first step to get back to Malfoy. I'll try and learn more spells soon._

_It's getting late. G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Exams are coming nearer so I haven't written for days! You'll never know but a Hufflepuff in our year already broke down because she couldn't manage to even turn a matchstick into a needle. Aidan insisted on Bree and us coming in the library this morning to study. He's so studious for a boy. Anyway, I'm tired of reading over my notes, so instead, I researched some spells that might come in useful to hexing Malfoy next year…_

_So far, all I could do are Disarming Spell, Jelly-Legs and Full body-bind. I think I could manage to get good grades in the exams, so I'd probably just practice some of these spells later._

_Love,_

_Lily._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's the last day of term. I've finally made a summary of my first year at Hogwarts—_

_I've had so much fun! I have my best mates Bree and Aidan, and even though they annoy me sometimes, I've got my brothers! And then, there's Hugo and Rose, and Helen and Chesca._

_I've passed all of my exams—I even got top marks in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts!_

_And just last night, I explored the castle! James lent me the Marauder's Map—the map made by my granddad _James_ and his mates when they were at school—and Al lent me the Invisibility Cloak dad gave him so yesterday, Bree, Aidan and I sneaked out to visit different secret passages of Hogwarts, the prefect's bathroom, and even the kitchens! The Fat Lady wasn't at all pleased when we went back to the common room at three o'clock and given us a ten-minute long telling off before letting us in._

_And last on my summary, I made a sworn enemy—Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know why he hated me in the first place, let alone more than he hated my brothers before me, but I won't bother knowing. I loathed him for simply being him. But come to think of it—he made Hogwarts far more interesting. I might not have gotten a single detention have it not for him, and I've been to detention nine times this year already. And of all the bad that he's done to me, he made me learn more hexes than I should._

_Oh, Hoggy, Hoggy, Hogwarts! How I'm going to miss it…_

_Anyway, it's getting late._

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Second Year:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's the first day back…and I'm back in our dorm. This day would've been nice if only not a certain slimy, sneaky git decided to butt in._

_I was having a nice chat with my Bree and Aidan on the train when he came in. You know what he did?_

_HE BLOODY PUT THE THREE OF US IN FULL BODY-BIND AND NICKED OUR FOOD! Oh, how I despised him! And when James came in and removed the body-bind from us, I dashed off to Malfoy's compartment to find that he locked it magically and put an Unbreakable Charm in it! Oh, he's going to pay more than Galleons for it!_

_Just he wait!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Gryffindor Quidditch Tryout is tomorrow. I'm so nervous and excited! I'm going to have a go for the Seeker position, see if I'm good enough for it. James is the Captain, but I don't suppose he'll choose me just because I'm his sister. He'd want his team to be the best, and he's never biased._

_Oh, I just wanted it so badly! Especially because Malfoy now started throwing snide comments about how I wasn't going to be good enough even for the Hufflepuff Team! I don't have anything against Hufflepuff but their team was the worst last year. Still, I have everything against Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins who doesn't mind their own business._

_I'm going to use my Firebolt 300 tomorrow. Wish I had Felix Felicis…_

_THINK POSITIVE! I could do this!_

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Oh, oh, OH! Merlin, I've got in to the Team! I'm the newest Seeker! I could honestly jump with joy write now, except that I've been doing that for hours and I'm writing here. I'm grinning like a fool at the moment, but no matter, I've been unable to suppress it for hours now!_

_I could just clearly see Malfoy's disbelieving face when he heard that I was on the team. HAH! Just so he wait, I couldn't lose to him over the first Quidditch match of the season! I just couldn't!_

_I swear to Merlin, I'll do everything I could NOT TO LOSE TO HIM! I'd endure losing to Hufflepuff more than losing the Slytherin, especially bloody git Malfoy!_

_And oh, for Heaven's sake, his filthy name has been dirtying my diary! I could just almost see his name—and a swear word describing him—in almost every page. He's such a prat, I couldn't help thinking..and _writing_…my hatred of him._

_Anyway, I need to breathe. I'm still grinning stupidly! And Aidan and Bree are jumping with joy and are insisting on going to the kitchens to celebrate._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I've got my first detention of the year…I couldn't blame someone this time, it's entirely my fault. I accidentally dropped a couple of dungbombs from my pocket down the stairs which caused old Filch coming after my neck. It was pretty nasty…He_ is_ nasty for such an old person. I wonder when he'd retire; I'd like to see that day happen._

_And what made things worse for me was that I kicked Mrs. Norris' and Filch saw me! He looked like a murderous lunatic, I was lucky I've got a wand to keep him at bay. Well he made me clean the Trophy Room again and it's like the fourth time I've done it. Nothing unusual…except the fact that he forgot that I've got my wand and finished the work in no more than ten minutes._

_I still feel glorified at being able to give dear Mrs. Norris a good kick on the butt. I could still hear my brothers' loud laughter down the common room._

_Time to sleep, anyway. It's still just ten, but…I'm tired from…er, I'm just tired._

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_YAY! It's Halloween today and the feast—oh, you wouldn't believe it, it's amazing! Beyond amazing actually, I could've gone with fantastic or spectacular or marvelous, but...well, really though, it's extraordinary. It's my first time to attend the Halloween Feast. Thanks to Malfoy I wasn't able to attend it last year because of detention._

_But really though, it's magnificent! I just simply couldn't describe it._

_I wish I attended it last year, though._

_Anyway, I've got a great time today…and I just remember, it's my grandparents' death anniversary today. They died on Halloween, see…and Dad almost, too. That's what he's remarkable for. He survived the Killing Curse through the protection her Mum gave him. I was named after her, and James was after her husband. And Al was after the greatest Headmaster—and greatest wizard, as Dad told us—of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._

_Well…wish I could be a hero someday. It seemed that there was much thrill and adventure during their time._

_I'm tired._

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_OH MERLIN! We won the first Quidditch match of the season! I've caught the SNITCH! I CAUGHT IT BEFORE MALFOY DID! I could just stamp the image on his face when I caught it, he looked murderous!_

_I just scribbled this right now for a while... I'm going downstairs for the party led by my brothers! This is going to be so much fun!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Christmas is coming. We're going to leave tomorrow. My favorite sock is missing…sighs._

_Anyway, just passing by…_

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I therefore conclude my second year as great._

_1—I had a very great time._

_2—James is finally giving me the Marauder's map!_

_3—I've been having a lot of fun on Quidditch, and I never missed the Snitch!_

_4—Gryffindor won the Cup! Yay!_

_5—Gryffindor won the Inter-House Competition! Take that Slytherins!_

_6—Malfoy didn't so much as gotten back to me! Seems like the Earth has turned upside down…wonder why…_

_7—Someone sent me a silver locket with a lily carved from stone in it today... I thought it was made from emerald at first, but then it changes colors…it's a sort of Mood Necklace. But there was no name and it was send via Owl Post…_

_I wonder who it was from but I'm wearing it and it's safely tucked under my shirt, anyway. Well…it's aquamarine now…wonder what that means…_

_Whoever sent it, though? I've been up all night brooding that over…Anyway, I put a picture inside it of me, Aidan and Bree on one side, and my family on the other._

_It's really beautiful…sighs…_

_I guess I ought to sleep. The train leaves tomorrow morning…_

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Third Year:<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_It's boring…simply boring…_

_Wish there's something to do. It's just the first week of term and I'm bored already…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my, I've gotten an answer to boredom this afternoon. Well, it's just sort of something to think about, actually…_

_It's the first time I crossed paths with Malfoy this school year and, well…he didn't even bother insulting me! And what's more strange is that he was alone and _I _was alone and he looked me in the eye and stalked off! What's he playing? I mean, he's Malfoy, I'm Potter…it just doesn't fit!_

_This _WAS_ how it _NORMALLY_ works—he and I cross paths, he taunts me and I'll get bad-tempered and we duel! Or I even kicked his shin once, come to think of that…but…this is absolutely absurd!_

_Oh, I'm getting a head ache!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Oh, oh, OH! Guess what? Well, you couldn't guess since you're a bloody diary but—Nathan Hollander asked me out today! He's that good-looking Ravenclaw fourth year. I'm going to come with him on the first Hogsmeade weekend at the end of September. At first, I thought he might be the one who sent me the locket, but from the looks of it, he wasn't. I still wear it everyday, though…_

_I'm really looking forward to it…he's really fun, I daresay. He sat with me on the Gryffindor Table after I said yes and I couldn't help but notice three people looking rather mutinous…_

_My brothers, of course, were understandable, but _Malfoy_? What's with him now? Actually, he hasn't bothered me in weeks, passing me in corridors with just that 'one look' and going away quickly. What's the matter with him? Er…well, maybe he also hated Nathan…or, maybe I'm just imagining things._

_Still, I'm looking forward to Hogsmeade. I've never been in there and the first time I go, I'll be with a _date_…_

_G'night!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_WE KISSED! I, Lily Luna Potter, had my first kiss today with Nathan Hollander! Well, the feeling was…well, I felt a bit airy, actually…he's quite a good kisser and I didn't know how to kiss yet, myself._

_I really like him…though I couldn't say Malfoy does. We were there, kissing in Madam Puddifoot's—a frilly, pinky teashop I rather disliked—and he interrupted by flinging a muffin our way. It was the first time I've been furious with him in weeks!_

_Anyway, I still had a great day. Hogsmeade was great and I joined Bree and Aidan during the afternoon. We visited all sorts of places like Honeydukes, Post Office and even a branch of my Uncle George's joke shop—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We had so much fun!_

_Anyway, it's dinner already…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are coming back to normal. Malfoy was back to his old self, though even worse. Well, I'm worse to him, myself. I actually sent a Bat-Bogey Hex at him just to stop him from following me around and it worked really well._

_Nothing much to write except Malfoy's a downright git._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I broke up with Nathan. It just doesn't work…and no, I didn't cry. No reason to. I'm just…er, tired of him and his gentlemanly ways and acting as though I couldn't stand by myself. In fact, after those four months, I'm finally happy to be with just my friends again. I feel free! :)_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_Dear Diary,_

_Exams are finished and all I've been doing was sitting under this beech tree by the grounds, facing the Black Lake…Tomorrow's the last day of term and results came in today. I got top marks in Defense and Potions, got a few mistakes on Transfiguration and Charms, and did fairly well on others…_

_Well…it's been another year…wonder if anything interesting will be happening at the Feast. It's getting dark, I guess I should just stop writing and watch the sunset for a while…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Lily watched the sunset. It was beautiful, with the Lake reflecting it. She sat there for about an hour, just staring at space. Finally, she sighed and got up, pocketing her diary and muggle pen inside her school robes.<p>

She made her way towards the double oak front doors, to the Entrance Hall, and to the Great Hall. It was decorated today with scarlet and gold, because Gryffindor once again won the Inter-House Championship. She joined Bree and Aidan halfway through the Gryffindor table.

"Where have you been?" Bree asked her at once.

"Nowhere," Lily answered. "Just the grounds…"

"What were you—" But Bree didn't get to finish her sentence because silence filled the hall as the Headmistress stood up, beaming rather peculiarly at everyone. She was very stern and it was rare occasion to see her smiling, let alone beaming.

"Another year it has been," she said. "Another year full of laughter and friendship and…_nemesis…"_—She looked particularly at Lily and on the other side of the hall, Malfoy—"and MAGIC! Now, before we begin our feast, I would only like to say a few words—all Houses should once and for all coexist in this castle peacefully. And I am saying, particularly—Gryffindor and Slytherin. Set aside your differences and I wanted to see improvement next year. We might be sorted for who we are but we're united by our school.

"Now, tuck in!"

The Feast went on and soon, they were all heading towards our own common rooms. Lily quickly slipped out of sight of Bree and Aidan. She wasn't up to coming back to the common room yet. She started walking at random corridors, and then, all of a sudden, someone backed her on the wall.

"Why hello, Potter," Kenneth Flint, a Slytherin fifth year, whispered and she felt shivers run down my spine.

"Get off me!" Lily yelled furiously, trying with all her might to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge.

"You're a nasty little girl, Potter," he said, his face getting closer to hers. "But you've got that very beautiful face for such…I've been watching you lately, you know…I couldn't help myself…"]

He was going to kiss her and she didn't have her wand and she stood, frozen with a mixture of fear and shock. She would've yelled had it not for the fact that she couldn't find her voice. She could feel something hot somewhere on under her shirt…it was as if her locket was burning. But she couldn't think of that yet as, all of a sudden, a fist connected on Flint's jaw, knocking him out cold…

Lily turned around to see who saved her and found herself in a daze…she has never seen those silver eyes burning like _that_…As if—

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Something…happened tonight. I was almost assaulted by Flint…almost… but…someone saved me—_

_Malfoy._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_He saved me…but why? I'm so confused! He hates me! Why, why, WHY? And the look he gave me…it was almost as if…he feels something more than hatred towards me…_

_Dammit, I'm so shaken and worked up right now! When have things ever been less normal? I couldn't sleep from all this…happenings. Why do I have keep writing about him every single day? _I couldn't write anything anymore…_  
><em>

_Night…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Lily stood up from the window sill and lied on her bed. After an hour of musing, she succumbed into a restless sleep, dreaming about a certain pair of silver eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review.<em>

_Please read my other story if you've got some spare time :)  
><em>

Next Chapter: Truce


	3. Truce

Chapter Three—Truce

It was the first of September again and Lily was feeling less enthusiastic more than she had in the past three years. There were three things that boggled her mind:

First—the person who sent the locket.

Second—Scorpius Malfoy.

And third—what would she do when she met him on the train?

So, feeling slightly queasy, she made her towards the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten and joined the queue of students heading towards the train. It was five minutes before eleven and she hastened a goodbye to her parents.

Moving through the corridor, she looked around for a sign of Bree's dark brown hair or Aidan's light brown one. She was actually not looking forward to meeting them yet because she avoided them in weeks during the summer, not replying enthusiastically to their letters and refusing to meet up in Diagon Alley for lunch. The reason was that she haven't told them yet about what happened at the end of term.

Suddenly, someone called her and she turned around to see Helen Banks and Chesca Gardner, her fellow fourth year Gryffindors.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily said, stopping to let the two girls catch up with her.

"Bree and Aidan are looking for you," Chesca said. "They're in the compartment near the end of the train."

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

She made my way down the corridor, passing the compartment of Scorpius Malfoy. For a moment, they looked at each, not with hatred, but with understanding, as though they could see in each other what others couldn't.

_He's alone,_ Lily thought. _Why, though_?

She made up her decision and decided to talk to him. Opening the compartment door, she left her trunk outside and sat opposite him. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then, Lily took a deep breath.

"Look," she said, suddenly regaining confidence at his lack of the usual snide remarks, "I haven't thanked you yet for helping me last term, so—thanks! I really mean it, even though we hate each other ever since we've met."

He cracked a smile—a genuine smile—and Lily was taken aback. Now that he looked clearly on him, she could see that he's actually good-looking. _He looks pleasant_, Lily thought.

"I thought you'd be avoiding me forever," he said and Lily's stomach fluttered uncomfortably. "You know," he continued, "all the duels we've been through. How I'm going to miss them…"

Lily smiled and breathed in relief. "Doesn't mean we still couldn't do it," she said.

"It's a bit tiring, actually," he said, "and _childish_."

"Right…how about we have a truce?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A _truce_?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lily replied. "Let's make a truce to stop going after each others' necks this year."

"D'you reckon that's possible?" he asked skeptically. "Well, we could talk civilly now, though," he muttered under his breath.

"I s'pose it is," she said. "We should just forget the past and be done with it. I don't want to associate myself with my dad's old school problems. I could have my _own_ problems that don't relate who my parents hated when they were at school."

"Okay then," he said suddenly, holding out his hand. "Truce?"

For a moment, Lily just stared at his hand. And then, looking up at him, she shook his hand and beamed radiantly. "I'm on."

"So," he mumbled. "Er—you're going now, Potter?"

Lily nodded and pulled her hand back. She was already opening the door when something popped on her mind.

"Why are you alone?" she asked him curiously.

"I got into trouble with the _others_," he said evasively. Lily was burning with the curiosity of what happened to him and his friends but didn't push. She'd just gotten to be civilized to Malfoy and didn't want to look nosy.

"Er, okay. I'll go ahead then."

She pulled her trunk and after five or six more compartments, she saw her two best friends, who sprung from their seats the moment they saw her.

"Where were you?"

"What happened to you last summer?"

"Why didn't you seem to want to see us?"

"What's wrong with—"

"Cut it out!" Lily yelled, stopping their rant of questions. "Just—just let me in first and I'll tell you everything."

They help her heave her trunk to the rack and sat, facing her.

"So," Bree said tentatively, "why were you avoiding us all summer?"

Lily sighed. "Well…there was something that happened at the end of last term that I didn't tell you." She took a deep breath and began telling them, starting from where she was before the Feast and after the Feast and when she went strolling.

When she reached the part where Flint almost assaulted him, Aidan exclaimed furiously, "That bloody prat! I swear to Merlin, I'll –"

"Aidan!" Lily yelled. "If you shut up for a moment, you'd know that Malfoy saved me from him."

"WHAT?" both of her friends shouted incredulously. Both of them had their eyes—midnight blue and light blue—were wide with shock and confusion.

"Are you serious?"

"There's no way in hell that's—"

"Cut it out, guys! I told you—Malfoy helped me, okay."

Bree looked slightly confused. "But…maybe there was a Polyjuice Potion or…or anything! Maybe he wasn't really Malfoy!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's rubbish. There's not way I'm going to accept that theory. I'm sure it was him, enemy or not."

"So what are you going to do about it, then?" asked Aidan.

"I'm coming that," she said. "So, you know why I didn't come here quite as early as I should? Well, I talked to him and made a truce. We'll stop all those childish fights now."

If the two were doubtful about this, they didn't voice their thoughts as Lily seemed perfectly convinced that this was gonna work.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's saggy underwear!" Lily exclaimed as she, Bree and Aidan entered the Great Hall.<p>

"_Saggy_ _underwear_?" Bree repeated, shaking her head. "Honestly, Lils."

"What is it?" asked Aidan.

She pointed towards the staff table, where someone was sitting beside Professor Longbottom—a man with bright blue hair.

"So, you were utterly perplexed because our new teacher had blue hair?" Aidan said, looking at her as though she'd gone insane.

"Come on, let's take a seat. We're blocking the doors," Bree said, stowing them away. Lily's eyes still followed the staff table as she walked and sat.

"Aidan, Bree," she said with great difficulty. She was still in shock. "Don't you know who he is?"

"Who? The odd-haired professor?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," Lily answered. "He's my dad's godson. Mum and Dad adopted him since his parents died when he was only a few months old. He's like my biggest brother, while James is my bigger brother, and Al is my big brother." She grinned.

"Hang on," Aidan said. "I think you've mentioned him to us before…he's—Teddy Lupin, right?"

"Yep. The very same person…"

"He's odd, though," Bree said. "Why did he dye his hair _blue_? As in _really_ bright blue…"

"He's a Metamorphmagus," Lily said. Bree still looked puzzled but Aidan understood. He came from a Wizarding family while Bree, on the other hand, is a Muggleborn, that's why he did.

"H-He's a Metamorphmagus?" he asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Lily grinned. "Yes."

"Cool," he muttered in awe.

Bree crossed her arms. "Could someone bother telling me what the hell a Metamorphmagus is?"

"It's a person who can change his appearance at will," Aidan answered.

She looked stunned for a moment, and then, said in a very breathy voice, "Wow."

"I know," Lily said. Just then, she turned her eye on Teddy and saw that she was looking. He grinned at her and she grinned back, giving him a thumbs-up. Just then, her two brothers appeared in front of her.

"Teddy never told us he's teaching here," Al said, grinning at Teddy behind his back.

"Yeah," James said. "I wonder what he'll teach…"

I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it? He'd have to teach Transfiguration. He's a Metamorphmagus; it makes sense."

"Oh, right," he muttered.

"Well, Lils," Al said, "we came to you here, actually, because we heard something on the train."

She frowned. "What is it?"

"I heard that you and Malfoy are…well…er," he stuttered.

"Oh, _that_. Well, we made a truce, that's all," she said.

James was about to say something but just then, the doors opened and in came the first years led by Professor Ashwood, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher .

* * *

><p>There was another new teacher aside from Teddy. Her name was Elliott Periwinkle and she was the new Charms teacher. She was tall and blonde and almost all boys were staring at her. With that, Lily felt somewhat annoyed.<p>

After the feast, Lily, Albus and James stayed behind and came over the staff table to greet their 'brother' in so many ways but blood.

"TEDDY! Why didn't you tell us?" Al said.

"Manners Al," James said, grinning ear to ear. "Professor Lupin, your Highness Transfiguration professor, why didn't you tell us that you're teaching?"

We all laughed.

"Yeah, well, my _dear_ _students_, it ought to be a surprise," he said, grinning at us.

"Transfiguration's going to be interesting now with you morphing into different looks," Lily said. "How about you change your appearance everyday?"

He grinned. "An excellent suggestion, Miss Potter!"

"That would be enough," said Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress sternly although Lily could see that she was fighting hard not to smile.

"Right you are, Professor," James said, still grinning, bowing playfully to her, for which, she failed to be stern and hide her smile. How he could make anyone smile, even the stern Headmistress, they'll never know.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today was very interesting. First, I got into a truce with Malfoy. Second, Teddy was the new Transfiguration professor. And third, all boys were staring at the new Charms teacher, Professor Elliott Periwinkle in a way that students shouldn't._

_Well, I'm too busy being happy for Teddy to care about another teacher. I'm so surprised he kept that a secret to us. I'd have loved to have a longer talk to him but the Headmistress doesn't think the same; I'm tired, anyway. I'll just mull things over tomorrow._

_Especially about the Malfoy thing. I still couldn't believe it._

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Next morning, during breakfast, Lily wasn't in the right state. She kept musing over the happenings yesterday.<p>

_Have I just _done_ that?_ she thought. _Have I just had an agreement with Malfoy?_

She sighed. She still couldn't quite believe it as much as she had yesterday. Her eyes drifted constantly towards the blond Slytherin and instead of seeing an obnoxious Malfoy, she strangely found him pleasant.

"Morning Lils," James said, sitting in front of her. Her eyes snapped into focus a moment later and mumbled, "Morning," in return.

"What's up with you?" her brother asked. "You seemed deep in thought."

"Yeah, and you seem to be imagining things," she retorted coolly, helping herself with porridge.

"If you say so, but I s'pose you were really looking at someone," he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. She didn't want to tell her brother that she was staring at Scorpius Malfoy, which will lead to awkward questions and she'll have to tell him about their agreement. It wasn't something you tell your older brother immediately.

Just then, Professor Longbottom, the Head of Gryffindor House, came over to hand them their timetables. Lily scanned it and beamed.

"What've you got today?" James asked.

"Transfiguration first, then Charms and Double Herbology," Lily answered. "Well, it's good thing it's a Friday then, so I'd see how dear ol' Teddy teaches."

"Good for you," James groaned. "I've got Potions and—"

"What's wrong with Potions?" Lily cut in.

"Well, I'm not lousy at it, but I sort of think of it as disgusting," he grumbled. "Anyway, we've got DADA and Charms, too…I wonder how Professor Periwinkle teaches… I bet she's good."

Lily rolled her eyes at her brother. "You're obviously just infatuated at her," she snapped.

"Hey Lils," Aidan suddenly said beside her, "look—Professor Lupin's talking to Malfoy…er, _jovially._"

She looked confused and had a dilemma between coming over the staff table to ask Teddy or just remain sitting here and stop causing a scene. She decided with the former.

"Wait for me," she told Bree and Aidan. "I'll just ask Ted what sort of thing is this."

"You're not going to pick a fight round Malfoy now, are you?" Bree asked. Lily gave her a sharp look, jerking her head slightly on James' direction to indicate that he doesn't know. Bree blushed slightly and nodded, muttering, "Sorry."

"Just make it fast, will you?" Aidan called after her as she was halfway through.

Teddy saw her coming and his face turned a violent shade of red, looking odd with his blue hair.

"So…" Lily said slowly, "what's up? Professor," she added as an afterthought.

"Er, listen Lils," Teddy said, looking quite nervously between her and Malfoy. "I haven't told you before, but we're cousins," he said in one breath, expecting her to burst out in anger, but she didn't. She was shocked into silence so he hurried on. "And the real reason why I've taken up the post was to make sure that the two of you will…will stop going after each others necks. Every summer, I've got to heard the two of you ranting about how stupid or ugly the other was, whenever I'm on your or his place, so please—"

"Shut up," Lily cut in with a hint of resentfulness in her voice. "Why haven't you told me—told _us_—that you're related to _him_." She jerked her head, red hair swinging ominously, towards Malfoy.

"Because you hated each other," he answered. "And please, just don't get mad at me for wanting the two of you to—"

"First of all, Professor Lupin, it's none of your business who the students hated," she cut in sharply. "And second, as a matter of fact, I've already had a deal with him to stop acting childish and stop having catfights every time. What I'm really upset about is that you didn't tell me _ever_ that you're related to him, when you've got every opportunity ever since."

"Look, Lils—"

"Forget it," she snapped. "Just—just please don't call me later in class, _Professor_."

And she walked away, leaving the two boys looking after her.

* * *

><p>Lily was fuming as she, Bree and Aidan made their way towards their first class. The other two noticed but didn't dare talk to her when she was in a towering temper. Finally, when they reached the queue outside the Transfigurations classroom, Aidan gathered the courage to ask her.<p>

"What's up with you, Lils?" he said cautiously. "You look like you could eat a hippogriff."

Lily didn't laugh, but luckily for her friends, she sighed. "Well…Teddy and Malfoy are…are _cousins_."

"What?" the other two exclaimed.

"Yesterday," Bree said, "you told us you're in good terms with Malfoy. And today, you're telling us that…that you're dad's godson is cousins with Malfoy. I thought yesterday was the weirdest day of my life but looks like it's got a match."

"Yes," Lily said, "and shut up."

"So you're back to hating Malfoy, then?" Aidan said.

Her eyes wide, Lily shook her head incredulously. "It's not him I'm mad about. It's—_him."_

Teddy, or Professor Lupin, just arrived.

"In you go," he told everyone, chancing a glance at Lily, who was determinedly not looking at him, but instead, glaring at the passing people in front of her. Finally, when the class has settled down, Lupin closed the dungeon doors and swept off to the front of the class.

"So," he said, beaming around at everyone. "Good morning to you all. I'm Teddy Lupin and I'm your new Transfigurations teacher."

There were eager murmurs around the class as they looked at their new teacher, but Lily was doodling unconcernedly on a piece of parchment, still fuming at her 'so-called' brother.

He started the class with a roll call and when Lily's name was called, she said, "Present!" with a slightly raised voice. Chesca and Helen looked rather confused and concerned with her attitude but she ignored them.

"Okay," Lupin said when he finished, rolling the parchment with the list of names. "Excellent. Now, before we begin the class, I'd like to show you _something_ you'd be fascinated with."

He beamed at everyone first, and then, screwed up his face in concentration and a second later, his hair turned the exact auburn shade of Lily's hair, as well as her hazel eyes.

The class looked fascinated. "You're a Metamorphmagus!" exclaimed Joseph Sinclair, Hugo's best friend.

"Yep. That's why I'm fit for Transfigurations."

"Cool!"

"Brilliant!"

"Wicked!"

"Could you learn how to be a Metamorphmagus, professor?"

"No. And that's not our lesson today. We'd be Transfiguring turtles today into teapots," he said. With a flick of his wand, several turtles soared from a box in to them. "The one who finishes first will be exempted on homework."

Lily glared at her turtle as if it was particularly insulting. Then, with a lazy flick of her wand, the turtle immediately turned into a perfect teapot.

"I'm done," she said lazily, sitting back down her seat.

"Lily, why aren't you doing anything?" Lupin said, making her way through her. He looked as though he was on a dilemma whether or not to scold her.

She rolled her eyes. "Because I've already finished it."

He looked at the teapot amidst the two turtles on her, Aidan and Bree's table.

"Right," Lupin said. "Ten points to Gryffindor then." And he swept off almost immediately away from their desk.

"He looked scared at you," Bree commented.

"He should be. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of me."

"As if Malfoy didn't, at one point," Aidan said and with his fifth flick, Transfigured the turtle successfully into a teapot. "Excellent, now I could relax."

"Why am I always last to finish?" Bree whined.

At the end of the class, they were all given homework aside from Lily because she managed to do the task first. Teddy called him after class.

"Hey, look, Lils," he said. "Sorry for not telling you. I didn't tell you because you hated him, you know."

She suddenly felt some guilt consume her and sighed. "Okay, okay. Apology accepted."

He smiled. "Thanks Lils! I was debating on whether or not to put you in detention when you did say something rude."

"I'd probably hate you more," Lily said lightly and followed her friends to Charms.

She passed Malfoy as she made my way towards class and she was still confused that his usual buddies weren't with him. They nodded at each other as they passed and then—

"Hey, Potter!" he called out and Lily turned around to see him make his way towards her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to know if you're still mad at Ted," he said in one breath. "It's not his fault I'm related to him or that we've come after each other's throats for three years so—"

"Shut up," Lily cut in and he was taken aback. "Okay, sorry. I mean…well, we've patched things up. I'm fine with him again after our class. It's just my fault because I've got a tendency to act like that, all selfish. Sorry." Lily couldn't quite believe that those words came out of her very own mouth. She'd never, not once, have apologized to Malfoy, let alone being friendly with him. Things were changing so fast she felt as though she might explode.

"Right...See you later, then."

"Yeah."

They stood in front of each other for a moment and slowly turned their backs, making their way towards their own classes.

Lily was five minutes late when she entered Charms.

"Sorry, professor," she panted. "Ted—I mean Professor Lupin just talked to me for some things after class."

"Sit down," said Professor Periwinkle, smiling lightly at her. "It's quite alright."

"Thanks, professor," she said and made her way towards Bree and Aidan.

Professor Periwinkle turned out to be a good teacher and Lily tried to stop herself from being annoyed at her just because boys were staring at the professor. They did a long lesson about Summoning Charms and she demonstrated it once to them, telling them that they would start doing it practically next week.

After class, though, something annoyed Lily.

Aidan was staring at Professor Periwinkle—almost drooling in fact. Bree was looking at anywhere but Aidan.

"AIDAN!" Lily yelled but he seemed not to here.

"C'mon, let's head to Herbology. Let's leave him here."

* * *

><p>During Herbology, Professor Longbottom ordered them into groups, and Aidan just caught up in class, making his way between Lily and Aidan.<p>

"We're going to work today on Teeth-Twittering Turnips." He gestured at a couple Turnips the size of a Quaffle bound in a rope by their leaves. They looked quite normal at first sight (except being overly large), but they actually have feet and hands, a single eye and a hole for a mouth. They were giggling madly, bearing their tiny little sharp teeth.

"They look ugly," Bree muttered to Lily.

"Yeah, they look like Aidan," Lily said.

"Honestly Lils—" Aidan said impatiently but Lily said, "Could you hear something, Bree?"

Professor Longbottom assigned them into groups to work with a Turnip. They needed to get seeds from inside their mouth, which was a hard task as the Turnips kept giggling and moving and they had sharp teeth.

Bree, Aidan and Lily grouped together. The toughness of what they were doing seemed to put Lily's mind off getting annoyed Aidan and the three worked as usual.

They all wore their dragon hide gloves and started to work. Lily and Bree held its mouth while Aidan did the hard task of getting the seeds of its mouth.

"Ouch!" he suddenly exclaimed as Bree accidentally let go of the mouth and Aidan's exposed wrist got bitten by the Turnip.

"Oh, sorry Aidan," Bree apologized, seizing its mouth back to her grip.

After finishing, they got nine seeds in total.

"Professor," Helen said, raising a hand after she, Chesca and Owen Hill finished with their Turnip. The teacher turned to their table.

"Yes, Miss Banks?"

"What does this seeds do?" she asked while Lily listened to them curiously.

Professor Longbottom smiled. "They're vital ingredients in making a potion used to make a Revealing Potion. It is a Truth Potion; however it isn't as powerful as a Veritaserum. It only works to Reveal a person incognito under Polyjuice Potion or anything alike."

The bell rang.

"Homework, report about the properties and uses of Teeth-Twittering Turnips!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Odd day, really. If today was weird, today was even weirder. Teddy was actually cousins—second cousins, in fact—with Malfoy…and you know what? I had a conversation with Malfoy that involved me apologizing to him…odd._

_I was mad with Teddy for about an hour and a half because he didn't tell me about his relation with the Malfoys, but I'm on good terms with him now. Interesting first day of classes, really…_

_I'm tired, though…loads of homework in Charms and Herbology…_

_G'night!_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Please review—it was my birthday yesterday. :)<em>

_REVIEW!_


	4. Confused

**Chapter 4—Confused**

The next day was a Saturday, which also meant –

"Quidditch tryouts today," James informed Lily at breakfast. "One o'clock. Don't be late."

"Yeah, sure," she answered and turned to Bree and Aidan. "You coming to watch?"

"Count me in," Bree answered, beaming. "I'd love to see Alden Paige." Alden, a seventh year, was one of the Gryffindor Chasers. He's also James' best mate.

Lily rolled her eyes at Bree. "Yeah, I noticed you've got such a taste for people older than you."

"Look who's talking, you dated Nathan Hollander, and his one year older than you."

"There's a big difference, though," Lily retorted. "Three year gap is definitely big, _big_."

"Well, it's just a crush," she snapped, returning to her toast.

"Hey, Aidan, how 'bout you? You coming?"

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. She wondered if he had a problem but thought better than to ask. They ate for a few moments in silence when Hugo came to sit beside Lily, looking paler so that his freckles looked more prominent on his face.

"What's up with you, Hugo?" Lily asked in concern. "You look like you could…_faint_…or _vomit_."

"Don't make me feel worse," he mumbled, fiddling with his fork.

She gave him a look. "What? Have you done something…er, bad?"

He shook his head and mumbled something that she couldn't understand.

"Come again, I didn't hear what you said…"

"I—I-I'm going t-to…" He cleared his throat and said, "I'm going to try out for Beater later."

Lily stared at him for a few moments then broke into a grin. "I'm rooting for you, cousin!"

"Don't—" he began but someone called him and he spun around to see Joseph waving at him from the other side of the table.

"See you later, Hugs. Good luck!"

Lily turned to talk to her friends and saw, to her confusion, that Aidan wasn't there.

"Where's Aidan?" she asked Bree.

Bree looked worried. "He told me he was going to the library…I think he's in a bit of a bad mood…I reckon why…"

"Best let the books lift his mood," Lily said, returning to her porridge, "because Merlin knows they can."

Bree laughed and the two finished breakfast together.

* * *

><p>Lily was strolling by the grounds after breakfast, enjoying the good weather. Bree decided to come after Aidan to the library to finish her homework. Lily, though, wasn't in the mood for homework at the moment so she went to sit on the ground under a large beech tree, throwing stones on the Black Lake.<p>

After getting tired of throwing stones, she just sat there, thinking about what happened during the past two days. It was still hard to believe everything for her.

_I'll get used to it,_ she thought. _Just give me a week or two._ _Anyway, who would get used to being nice to a sworn enemy in just a week? Maybe a month will do it…_

"Lost in your own thoughts?" someone beside her said and she almost jumped in surprise. Turning her head to her right, she saw, to her surprise, the 'sworn enemy' she was just thinking.

"Oh, er…hey Malfoy…"

He wasn't looking at her, but rather, at the lake in front of them. "I see, I guess you don't want company," he said coolly.

"Huh? Oh…it's not that," she said defensively. "You startled me, you know."

He smirked slightly. "What were you thinking before I _startled _you?" he asked, still looking at the lake. For some reason, this annoyed her.

"Well," she said, choosing her words carefully, "I was thinking how come we could be civil in two days…I'm still half-thinking that those two days were just a dream and it's still summer and I'm home and…"

He chuckled and Lily felt that uncomfortable fluttery feeling in her stomach again. "I was actually thinking the same…d'you reckon this is just a dream?"

It was her time to laugh, and somehow, she felt much more comfortable and at ease with him now. "Yeah… we're having the same dream, then…"

He sighed. "Well, I've pinched myself a lot of times but, alas, nothing."

She grinned, and upon remembering something, turned to look at him. "Could I ask you something? You know…since we're all acting…er…what's the word? Um, civil, that is…"

He looked at her and the moment their eyes met, Lily felt the butterflies on her stomach again. He was looking at her in an amused way, as if he never saw someone like her. "Depends," he said finally.

She took a deep breath. "Well…I was wondering why you don't hangout with the Slytherins…well, I don't see you hanging out with them, you know."

Instead of looking away like she expected, he held her gaze and Lily found herself lost in the depths of his gray eyes.

"I stopped hanging out with them since the end of last term," he said and I shivered.

At the end of last term, just before summer started, she was almost assaulted by Flint when—

"You saved me," Lily said, her face looking more confused. "That's why they're not…you're not…" But she couldn't finish her sentence. She absentmindedly touched the locket tucked under her shirt, remembering that it had turned burning hot that time.

His eyes looked down to the spot where her locket was and turned back to her eyes.

"Why, though?" Lily asked. "Why did you save me from Flint?"

He frowned at her. "I wouldn't have let him do it to anyone," he said seriously. "I admit I'm sort of a fan of hexing even _women_, as you perfectly know," he continued and Lily smirked. "But I don't like seeing blokes harassing girls. I would've punched Flint no matter whom he was assaulting, even _you_."

She stared at him for a few moments, taking in what he said. And then—

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "You don't have friends right now because of me."

He smiled, shaking his head at her words. "Don't be ridiculous. Who needs them?"

She thought for a moment and suddenly, laughed. "Yeah, who needs ugly, brainless, mean prats for friends?"

He cracked a smile. "Told you, I didn't lose anything, did I?"

"But…are they giving you a hard time?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, Flint's brother—Malcolm—was made Slytherin Captain this year and he chucked me out first thing yesterday." He said it as casually, as though it didn't matter. Lily couldn't help but stare at her, looking sympathetic.

"It's my fault, I—" she began but he cut her off.

"Don't apologize on that one. Anyway, I was thinking of quitting the team during summer, because two filthy Flints are on it."

She sighed. "Did they give you, aside from chucking you out from the team, other hard times for two _bloody_ days?""

He shrugged. "If giving me a hard time meant trying to trip me using their stubby feet and trying to hex me but the spell backfires on them and throwing insults on me that I fancy you, the answer is yes, then."

"Their saying that you fancy me? _Me?"_ Lily said incredulously.

"More like _mocking_, yeah," he said casually. "But if their thinking that's an insult, well…you're not exactly hard to like, come to think of that. And you actually have…_adequate_ looks."

She gave him a pointed look. "What, exactly, d'you mean by 'adequate'?"

He grinned at her and said, "Well…_quite ordinary_, you know…"

She slapped him in the arm half-heartedly, laughing along with him. "Shut up."

"Okay, okay, I was kidding. Well, I wouldn't tell you this when we were still 'haters' but…I admit it—you're quite…" She gave him a mock glare so he said, "okay, you're _beautiful_…Does that make any sense?"

"Coming from you—_no_," she said, smiling in a way that shouldn't be allowed.

_Oh my goodness, am I or am I not flirting with him?_ she thought furiously. _Of course, not_. _Your merely having a polite conversation…sort of._

"Are you alright?" Malfoy asked from beside her, shattering her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"For a moment, you seemed a little odd," he mused.

"I do that a lot," she lied convincingly. In an attempt to change the topic, she said, "Why did you snap at me the first time we met?" She was also curious of the answer to that.

He grimaced. "Well…you know, I don't actually like the Potters when I was a kid," he replied tersely.

"Well, thirteen not as much as a kid to me," she said coolly.

He sighed. "Okay…so, you know, I was actually a bit bitter because the only person closest to a brother to me was Teddy, even though we've got an eight year gap. He's like my big brother, see, ever since I met him when I was five."

She was surprised by this piece of information. "Y-You knew Ted since you were _five_?"

"Yep."

"Do my parents know that?"

He smirked slightly. "Of course, they do. They just kept it from their children"

"Yeah, their _children_, you say. You mean they kept it from _us_—James, Al and I."

"Exactly."

"So why did you hate us? Particularly me?" Lily asked again.

He shrugged. "I don't know myself, either. All I know is that I thought of you as an infuriating little redhead kid who was a Potter. And the year before, I was really annoyed at your brother for—"

"Which brother?" Lily interrupted.

"Er…the eldest," he answered and she raised an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you possibly say James' name?"

"You're all 'Potter' for me," he said.

She sighed in frustration. "You know what with Teddy—_Professor _Lupin_—_ here, you should also be civil to my brothers. "

"Yeah, yeah," he said impatiently. "D'you want me to continue with answering your original question or not."

"Continue then," she said, completely unabashed.

"So, I was annoyed at your 'eldest' brother for playing a prank on me. Let's just say that it involved something _reeking_."

Lily grinned. "Yeah, that sounded like something James would do. So, you put your anger on me, haven't you?"

"Yep," he said indifferently, as if they were talking about the weather. "And of course, being the redhead that you are, you sought revenge and it went on and on for three years."

"Yeah, well…things seem to jump on too fast, don't you think?" Lily said, measuring his expression

He looked at her, meeting her hazel eyes and stared at each other for a few moments. Finally, he said, "I agree."

"I think we need to have a bit more practice in dueling, haven't we?" she said, a smile tugging on her lips. "I've missed the thrill it brought, no matter how annoyed I was back then with you…though, I could still be annoyed with you anytime I want. We're not exactly—"

"—friends," he finished. "I know; we're just forced to be civil by an annoying _Professor_."

"Well," Lily said, slightly uncomfortable, "the first reason why I made the so-called 'truce' was because you so kindly helped me last June." She sighed. "If I didn't say it yet, thank you. I really mean it no matter how weird it sounds coming from a _Potter_ with a _Malfoy_ on the receiving end."

He smiled. "You don't seem half-bad, you know."

Instead of being offended like she would've been last year, she laughed. "You don't seem half-bad, yourself, either. It was actually _slightly_ fun hanging out with you," she said, emphasizing the word 'slightly'.

He raised an eyebrow at her, though he was smirking. "I would've gone for _extremely _fun to hang out with, but from you, I'd take that as an improvement." He tilted his head slightly to the side, appraising her playfully. "And you seem tolerable enough, I daresay, Potter. You seem to be in need to hangout somewhere else, though."

"Caught on fast, haven't you?" she said lightly, standing up. "Well, I'm off to go follow my friends to the library by now. I need to catch up with my stupid homework before tryouts."

"Good luck, then," he said, looking up from where he's sitting.

"See you around," she said, spinning around and heading towards the castle. She barely took three steps when—

"Hey, Potter!"

She turned around to see Malfoy calling her. "What?"

"I'll watch Gryffindor tryouts later," he said loudly. "I'm out of the team, now, after all."

"If I ever knew you were lying about that part," Lily began, "I'll stab you in your sleep, alright?"

"Fine," he said, grinning and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, then. I just hope you'll get off alive after being in the pitch with a pack of lions!"

The sound of his laugh echoed in my ears as I grinned all the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after retrieving her book bag from Gryffindor Tower, Lily found Aidan and Bree sitting in the library together, though she could feel that there was slight tension between them.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" she asked concernedly, looking from one to the other.

"Oh, I don't know," Bree said sarcastically just as Aidan said, "Nothing."

"Er…is there a problem."

"Yes."

"No."

"Er…I can see then. What's the problem with you two?"

Bree put down her quill and glared at Aidan. "Let me think," she said with an air of sarcasm in her voice. "What kind of friend would snap at you just because you asked him if it's true that Teeth-Twittering Turnips could make a person lose her voice for one _bloody_ day?"

Luckily, there was no one around to here her or else they would've earned glares from all around.

"Shut up," Lily hissed at her, looking at Aidan, who was still scratching his quill continually on his parchment.

"Is it hard to answer 'yes' or 'no'?" Bree continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Well, the answer is _yes_," Lily said quickly. "Could you shut it now? We're in the library if you haven't noticed."

Bree sighed and nodded.

Lily turned to Aidan. "What the hell is wrong with you this morning?" she asked, half in annoyance, half in concern.

Finally, he looked up at her. "Nothing, really. Just…in a bad mood is all."

"What is it?"

"I told you, nothing," he said stubbornly, looking down and began scribbling once again on his parchment.

"What kind of friend doesn't tell you why he's in a bad mood?" Bree muttered under her breath, loud enough for both Lily and Aidan to hear.

Aidan ignored her but Lily said, "Just drop it, Bree."

She nodded curtly and Lily thought it would be better if she didn't tell them yet about his longest ever friendly conversation with Malfoy. Instead, she just followed their lead and began her Herbology work.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Lily joined her brothers to the changing rooms—earlier than the rest of the team—wanting to talk to them about Malfoy.<p>

"Hey Lils, practice is not on about thirty minutes and Al and I are just gonna prepare," James said.

Lily took a deep breath, sitting on a stool inside the changing rooms. "Listen," she said with an urgent note in her voice. "I've got something to tell you about last year."

Both faces looked wart and apprehensive at the moment, looking eerily similar despite the differences on their features. "What is it?" Al asked.

And she told them. After finishing, she actually felt a bit tired. It was making her mind a bit dizzy, repeating that story first to Bree and Aidan, and now to her brothers…and she always repeats it inside her mind whenever she's thinking, especially during the summer.

Her brothers both had hard, cold looks on their faces when they finished. "That _git_!" James exclaimed and Lily glared at him.

"James," Al said warningly and Lily turned to look at him hopefully, to see if there was a sign that he might be more forgiving.

"What?" James snapped sharply. "He's Malfoy, Al! _Malfoy_! Snakes never change their true colors! And there I was, thinking we were in the same page."

Al glared at him, which was almost unusual. "I'm as _angry_ as you are, but not a Malfoy, no," he said in forced calm. "I'm mad at _Flint_, that is."

"Yes, but—"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Lily interrupted and turned sharply to James. "You should be nicer to him, he's Teddy's cousin. You know why he's teaching here? To make sure that Malfoy and I will stop fighting each other."

It took a few minutes silence to calm James down. "Okay, okay. Fine."

Lily sighed. "That's better…and, oh…" She suddenly turned a bit anxious. "He's going to watch the tryouts."

"What?" he yelled, fuming once more.

She tried her best to stay calm, but it was hard as it was usually Al who's calm and she who was temperamental.

"He's chucked out of his team, okay…he's not playing anymore."

"Fine! It's down to you if he's actually _lying_ about it, which I wouldn't be surprised if he was." And he strode off to change. Al gave her a sympathetic look before following him.

She sighed in defeat and began to put on her Quidditch robes, not much up to flying at the moment.

_Well, _she thought,_ that's the best you could get._

* * *

><p>When the whole team got out of the changing rooms and into the pitch, Lily saw Bree immediately make her way towards her.<p>

"What?" she asked.

"Why is Malfoy watching?"

She sighed. "I forgot to tell you because you annoyed back in the library…it's, well…long story, but Malfoy's chucked out of their team, okay, so just leave him there."

Bree nodded, heading back towards the stands. Just then, Lily's eyes wandered off to Malfoy and their eyes met. He gave her a slightly teasing grin and she managed to smile back. Lily took her eyes off him and saw, to his horror, that Al noticed it. He came over her and she expected him to tell her off but he said, "Friendly much?" with a hint of amusement in his voice.

The original team—Chasers James Potter and Alden Paige; Beater Derek Cooper; Keeper Albus; and Seeker Lily Potter—gathered around in front of those trying out this year, which includes Hugo. Lily mouthed him a good luck as James set off instructions. There were two spots that were needed to be filled in—one Chaser and one Beater.

At the end of it, Leif Saunders, a tall, blond sixth year, got the Chaser position while Hugo got the Beater's.

"Congratulations!" Lily exclaimed as James announced it. "You're really good, Hugs!"

"Thanks, Lils!" he said, absolutely beaming with glee. "I think I'm going to change."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Just then, Bree came striding to her right at the same time Malfoy was walking to her left. Malfoy was first who got to her, probably because he had longer legs, and said, "Well done, then."

She shrugged. "More like _excellent_ if you ask me, though coming from a Slytherin, it was quite unnerving to hear."

"Hey Lily," Bree said, catching up with her. "That was brilliant! You know, that Leif Saunders, I never noticed him before but he looked kinda cute and—"

"Hold your fire!" Lily interrupted.

"Er," Malfoy said. "I guess I'll just go now, Potter. I'd rather not listen to this." He smirked slightly and took off. Lily felt somewhat annoyed with her friend. She turned to scowl at her and she blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Lils, I didn't notice he was there…"

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just go change."

"Okay."

Lily turned on her heels to see a startlingly green eye peeking out of the changing rooms. She had no doubt whatsoever that that eye belonged to Al.

* * *

><p>After dinner that day, at the common room, she told Aidan and Bree about her recent encounter with Malfoy that morning. The two had finally reconciled after Aidan apologized to Bree earlier.<p>

"So," Aidan said when she finished. "Are you two friends?"

Bree turned to look expectantly at her.

After a few seconds, she said, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I couldn't sleep. I would've written 'Damn Malfoy for being such a prick who put a Permanent Sticking Charm of his face on my head' if not for the fact that it was I who really couldn't stop thinking about him, for my _own_ reasons._

_I had a very friendly conversation with him…very friendly indeed that for one second, I thought I was flirting with him. Ugh! How come things seemed to move in fast forward and get out of hand?_

_Such a stupid thing to write about…I should be writing about the tryouts today…okay, well, to sum it up—Leif Saunders is the new Chaser and Hugo is the new Beater. I'll spare the details._

_And there it goes again…my thoughts kept drifting back to him…why, though? Oh…I just remembered, I felt something fluttery in my stomach whenever his near me. Does that mean anything? Oh, bloody diary, you couldn't answer anything! Ugh!_

_Anyway, the Permanent Sticking Charm idea seemed to be not too much out-of-the question now._

_I really ought to sleep! Merlin help me! I should stop over-thinking things!_

_…sighs…_

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>So how's this? I've deliberately updated this story faster than my other story—I just found it more amusing to write at the moment that it barely took me two hours to finish this.<em>

_ It isn't exactly easy to update two stories at once so, here it is. I hope you'd review—it's deeply appreciated after all the hard work I've put through it. And for those reading 'Gryffindor Charms' I'd update it probably on Friday…it's getting harder and harder to write it…_

**_Could you so kindly rate this from 1-10? _**_Thanks!_

_Thanks for reading. **REVIEW!**_


	5. Rash Decisions

**Chapter Five—Rash Decisions**

The next few days were a bit of a relief for Lily. She didn't have another encounter with Malfoy except when passing him on corridors during after classes or during meal times. It was a relief since she didn't actually want to 'over-think' things again.

Unfortunate for her, Friday didn't seem much cooperative.

She was catching up with homework in the library because she's been neglecting them for days due to the start of her Quidditch practice and tardiness. She was sitting far back on the library, all alone, because Bree and Aidan were in the hospital wing, cleaning beds, for their detention from Professor Estelle—the Astronomy teacher—for knocking out half a dozen telescopes during last night's lesson to the ground below.

She was halfway through her Charms essay when—

"Hello, Potter," Malfoy said with the air of his sneering voice, which sounded a bit more pleasant. "I haven't seen you much here…"

Lily looked up and sighed. "Well, I was catching up with homework, see." She didn't intend to, but somehow, she sounded annoyed.

"I see, my presence isn't welcome," Malfoy said lightly. "Well, I guess I should just find another table, then."

He made to stand up, but suddenly, almost subconsciously, Lily felt her hand grip his wrist to stop him. The mere contact sent her stomach fluttering once more just when she had felt whenever he's around.

"You could stay here if you'd like," she said, feeling a bit stupid, but betraying no hint of embarrassment. She's always been able to conceal things, which made her a good liar.

He smiled at her. "Thanks."

She shrugged, letting go of him. "Just don't try and distract me. I'm in a bit of rush on homework, see."

"Sure."

He set his books down, putting smoothing a roll of parchment in front of him, dipped his quill on his ink bottle, and started scribbling. Lily found it very distracting.

While she's written about half of her essay within half an hour before Malfoy came, Lily barely wrote a quarter within the next half an hour. She sometimes found her eyes darting towards the Slytherin, who was writing continuously, occasionally looking up something on a book and continued scribbling again.

_Mmm_, Lily thought,_ his penmanship's…elegant…Merlin Lily, concentrate on your work!_

She quickly retrieved her gaze back down to her own parchment and started scribbling again.

_…and the incantation—Accio—is not enough to Summon something. It requires the control of the mind, and the proper wand movement. The wand movement is more like a jab than a—_

But once again, she found her eyes darting subconsciously, like a magnet, towards Malfoy. And she was startled to find his gray eyes looking back at her.

"What?" they said at the same time and then, "Er…"

And after staring at each other for a few seconds, they both laughed. The hawk-like librarian, Madam Wilkins, went scrambling towards them, her nose flaring, ordering them out of the library.

"Well, sorry about that," Malfoy said to Lily as they were walking through the corridors, walking down the staircase.

"About what?" Lily asked. "About being chucked out by Wilkins?"

"Not necessarily, no," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I was merely apologizing because you didn't finish homework…er, partly because of me."

Lily merely shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I could finish this tomorrow. It's a Friday, anyway. I might as well just go walking outside while there's still some heat."

"You don't like the cold, then?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope. Not ever. Though sometimes, my brothers could lure me into joining them to some snowball fights."

"Really? I was under the impression that you're a stubborn woman."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? How could you know?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, I was merely under the impression that you're stubborn…well, what I'm sure of is that you're a hot-tempered woman."

"Yes, so you'd better watch out," she said lightly.

"I'm always on my guard around you, don't worry."

She turned to give him a sideways look and frowned. There seems to be a double meaning on what he said…and his face looked quite…serious.

"So…" she mumbled just to ease her tension. "Whereabouts are you heading?"

He shrugged. "No idea. I don't fancy going back to the Slytherin common room, and I don't have the library so maybe I'd just bother Professor Teddy Bear and—"

Lily snorted. "What did you just say?" she asked, laughing so loudly that her voice echoed all through the empty corridor.

He grinned. "Professor Teddy Bear," he said and emerged into a fit of laughter. The two of them continued laughing so hard until someone interrupted them.

"Lily, Scor, what are you doing here?" asked none other than Teddy.

"Nothing, Professor Lupin," Lily said, grinning mischievously. "We were just hanging out and…er, _laughing_ about certain things."

"That's right, Professor," Malfoy said. "And Potter and I were just going so…"

The two of them looked at each other, grinning, and walk pass the confused Teddy Lupin.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_You know what…I couldn't understand myself lately. A few days ago, I always feel uneasy but managed not to have another 'talk' with Malfoy, but today, somehow, hanging out with him seemed…nice._

_I feel nervous about it, though…I'm really confused._

_I think I need dinner…Bree's already finished changing._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Lily didn't tell Bree and Aidan about Malfoy that day. When they got back to the common room, both were looking disgruntled and exhausted. She didn't tell them partly because they probably wouldn't take it too well this time and partly because she doesn't want to. This felt sort of private for her, the Malfoy thing.<p>

The three of them went to dinner together, the other two ranting about the many potions and vials they've got to arrange and the sheets they've got to clean without magic.

"…I mean," Bree was saying, "I'm used to doing things the Muggle way but it's just really tiring!"

"So, I've heard," Lily muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Even if it was just fifteen minutes, she was already tired of their continued complaining and swearing.

The reached the Great Hall and to Lily's relief, the two stopped ranting.

"So, how's your day in the library?" asked Aidan as they sat down.

Lily merely shrugged and told them half the truth. "Well, I didn't finish my essay. I still need another six inches. Wilkins throw me off the library."

"Why?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Well, that's what she does when you did as loud as sneezing, doesn't she?" She felt slightly guilty at lying at her friends but didn't want to tell them all the same.

Suddenly, she caught Malfoy's eye across the Slytherin table. He smirked at her slightly and went back to his food.

"Who're you looking at?" Bree asked.

"Nothing."

They continued eating. Bree and Aidan continued chatting while Lily barely joined them.

* * *

><p>The next day, something unexpected happened at breakfast. Lily was eating as usual with Bree and Aidan and they were chatting about Quidditch when Al's best friend, Kendall Marks, came over to sit beside her. He had a dark brown hair and gray eyes that looked uncannily like Malfoy's.<p>

"Hey Kendall," Lily said, looking thoroughly confused. "I just wonder, are you lost? Al's sitting over there, see."

He chuckled lightly. "Well, it's not Al that I'm looking for actually…In fact, he might murder me for doing this right now."

"Doing what?" she asked. She was getting more and more apprehensive now. His tone said that he'd say something she wouldn't expected. And he did.

"Will you go out with me?"

She blinked for a few moments and blurted out, "What?"

He smiled at her and she noticed, for the first time, that he was really good-looking. "Will you go out with me?" he repeated. "You know…on the first Hogsmeade weekend at the end of the month?"

Just as last night, he caught the eye of Malfoy across the hall, sitting on the Gryffindor table, and he looked back. But unlike last night, he frowned rather than smirked at her.

She forced her eyes back to Kendall. "Yeah, sure," she said without thinking. She mentally smacked herself but smiled nonetheless.

He grinned. "Good. I guess I'd see you in two weeks, then."

She laughed lightly despite herself. "Oh no. You'd see me every night in the common room, I expect."

He stood up. "Fair point, I guess. Well, I think I'd rejoin your brother now."

Lily grinned mischievously. "Don't forget to tell him what you've done!"

He grinned nervously. "Yeah, well…I expect you'll at least attend my funeral?"

"Yep. Brace yourself now, Al's looking directly at you."

And he marched off towards my brother.

"What was that all about?" Aidan asked.

Bree looked at him as if she had never seen him clearly before. "How could you be so thick, Aidan?"

He frowned. "Er, what?"

She shook her head. "Honestly, what is wrong with clever-ish people like you?" she said in shock and awe. "I think it was plain that Kendall likes Lily."

"Yeah, I just deduced that," he said sarcastically. "Honestly, I just wonder…" He turned to Lily. "Do you even like him? Or know him?"

Lily gave him a look. "I don't have to know him much to go out with him," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I wouldn't go out with him if he isn't likable enough. You know, Aidan, you ought to have gone out with girls this year and lie low on dating books in the library."

He flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Shutting," she mumbled.

"Anyway," Bree said, "look at your brother, Lils."

Lily turned sharply to her right and saw that Al was looking a bit annoyed at Kendall, who was looking slightly unperturbed.

"Well," said Lily, "that's the best I could get."

* * *

><p>Lily wondered all day whether she ought to have said yes to Kendall. It sort of just…slipped out after he broke eye contact with Malfoy.<p>

She tried to distract herself with various things. She finished her essay in twenty minutes and the thoughts came crashing back to her mind.

She wondered whether going out with her brother's best friend was the right thing to do…

All the same, she couldn't just search for Kendall and say, "_Hey Ken, I was wondering…could we cancel our date? I mean, well…when I said yes, it just sort of…slipped. Sorry. Maybe next time when I actually like you, we could go out then."_

That was out of the question. So, she was forced to go out with him. She wasn't really dreading it, but didn't feel like going out with anybody at the moment. She didn't want to tell this to Bree, either, and most especially not Aidan. Bree would've told her it's not right to cancel an arrangement and Aidan would probably stare at her, gaping as if he couldn't understand a word she was saying. So, she decided to merely write it down.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm being a sap for decisions. Kendall asked me out and I said yes and…well, I don't remotely like him but I've already agreed. I just hope I made the right decision. Anyway, I expect it wouldn't be as bad as with Nathan. Ravenclaws are supposed to be a bit boring so I guess it would be nice to have a Gryffindor for a change._

_Still…_

_Ugh, this year's really freaking me out! And I still couldn't figure out myself either! I still couldn't understand what I've been feeling around Malfoy and now I'm going to go out with my brother's best mate and—_

_My head's going to explode!_

_I think I could do with some chocolate down the kitchens…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>She walked down seven flights of stairs, letting her feet drag her as she mulled over things again. She turned on a corner in the Entrance Hall when she collided with someone rather hard.<p>

"Ow!" she almost fell over when a hand grabbed her, steadying her.

"Watch where you're going Potter," a voice sneered and she turned to look up at Malfoy. She frowned. He seemed to have reverted to the old Malfoy again, by the tone of his voice, even though he helped her stand up.

"Right. Er, thanks," she mumbled.

He nodded curtly and walked away.

_Well, he didn't hex me, though_, she thought._ Maybe he was just in a bad mood that's why he's being unfriendly again…Why though? Why would he be in a bad mood during a _Saturday_?_

_Stop thinking Lily! For heaven's sake, just go to the kitchens for the _chocolate_!_

She tickled the pear on the painting and the door to the kitchens opened. The house-elves jovially gave her what she wanted and soon enough, her stomach was filled with chocolates.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't know why, but she somehow felt uneasy over the course of the next week. First, the whole school knew that she and Kendall are <em>something<em> now. Second, she couldn't take the attention. And third, Malfoy was resolutely ignoring her.

She couldn't fathom why it the latter bothered her the most. They weren't remotely friends, apparently, but she somehow felt bonded to him. Every time she passed him on the corridor, he wouldn't acknowledge her or even look her way but would _pretend_ that she doesn't exist. She knew he was merely acting like she wasn't there because he would quickly look opposite her and walk at a faster pace.

One night, after that recurrence happened again, she tried distracting herself by sitting with just Kendall in the Gryffindor Table during dinner.

"Hey Ken," she said, plopping down the space beside him.

"Hey Lils," he said, smiling. Just like that..._Smiling._ No kiss. Lily has tilted her head when he tried it once and said he wouldn't want to just yet…

Tonight, however, meeting those silver eyes of the very person avoiding him all week, she suddenly felt an urge to kiss Kendall just to see how Malfoy would react. Forcing his eyes away from Malfoy's she stood up and said, "I'll just…need a moment." When Kendall gave her an odd look, she added, "I need to go to the toilet."

"Okay," said Kendall, still looking skeptical. Lily didn't care, though. She walked fast across the Great Hall and by the time she reached the entrance hall, she broke into a run. She doesn't have a place in mind to go into, but somehow, her feet dragged her towards the grounds under the beech tree by the lake.

She sat down on the grass, putting her head between her knees, closing her eyes. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. Malfoy was her past enemy but that doesn't mean even though they were as good as civil now, she couldn't help but feel something weird about his inattention towards her. It would've been better if he'd just duel her senseless just to prove that he's still the same person.

He ignoring her felt more than unusual for her, but rather…she _missed _the old Malfoy. She preferred his annoying git self than _this_…

"Alone at night, Potter?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around and saw none other than Malfoy standing beside the tree she was leaning on, his back propped casually behind the tree, his pocket on his robes.

He looked absolutely dashing that Lily didn't do anything but stare for a few seconds before looking away.

"Why are you here?" she asked sharply, looking straight ahead towards the lake, seeing nothing.

"Leaning against a tree?" he said and she was sure that it was his attempt on humor, though it didn't work. Instead, she turned sharply around and shot him daggers.

"Lean against another tree, then," she snapped, her temper flaring up at once, though she wasn't sure why. He hasn't done anything that should have irked her so fast, yet, she was.

He seemed neither disturbed nor affected by her words, though. He merely shrugged and said, "I could lean against any tree I want."

"Well, I guess I should just find another place to sit on, then," Lily said determinedly. She felt a little relief at seeing his attempt to talk to her, yet, she was annoyed all the same. If he would just get straight to the point—

She stood up, dusting her robes, and started to walk towards the direction where the Quidditch Pitch was when his cold hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to glare at him but was stunned at the apologetic look on his face.

"Don't leave," he said and she stopped.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, looking him straight in the eyes.

He didn't broke eye contact as he said, "Because I wanted to talk to you."

She frowned. "You didn't seem eager to talk to me a couple of days ago, though. Why do you want to talk today?"

He sighed and suddenly, she felt that familiar swooping sensation at the pit of her stomach, mingling with the heat that had once radiated from her locket…

"You probably noticed but I was avoiding you all week," he started, looking down and suddenly dropping her wrist as he saw it.

Lily managed to roll her eyes, trying to ease the tension. "No, I didn't," she said sarcastically. "No eye contact or even snide remarks all week when I pass you through corridors. Yeah, how the bloody hell could I notice?"

He scratched the back of his head and Lily noted that he seemed to that a lot whenever he's nervous.

"Well…see, I couldn't tell you why but…er, I was having a hard day and…"

Suddenly, Lily's eyes turned sympathetic. "Were they giving you a hard time? The Slytherins, I mean."

"Yes, sort of," he answered.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said. "You know, you don't have to try and talk to me if they were giving you such hard time…They'll probably come around if you…er, just patch things up with them and—"

"No way am I going to patch things up with that lot," he said and there was annoyance in his voice. "And they've hardly given me a hard time seeing as they couldn't duel as good as you—they don't have the _Potter_ standards, if you know what I mean." He grinned and Lily felt another flutter in her stomach which she tried hard to ignore. She was starting to recognize what it meant but stubbornly ignores it.

"I don't disagree with you on that," she said, giving a smile in return. "If my friends were their kind, then I'd prefer solitude, then…Or perhaps, befriending _Gryffindors._" She gave him a would-be friendly beam that might've passed as suggestive.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that…well, we could be _friends_?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

"I have many reasons why," he said. "We were enemies for three years, I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor, I'm a Malfoy, you're a Potter, and the list goes on."

Lily crossed her arms stubbornly. "What if I don't care?"

"Well, I do," he said, just as stubbornly. "Give me reasons then why we could be friends."

Lily didn't even have to think to answer that. "You save me last year from your own friend, I got to know you better, I noticed that you weren't really the arrogant prick I've know to…although you're still a bit arrogant, I s'pose…you lose your friends because of me, we get along for most times now, I want to get to know you more, I like you better when you smile instead of sneer at me and I never actually hated you. And oh, I really wanted to leave the past behind, I must say…I'm serious."

Again, he scratched the back of his head. "Well…er…"

"And I don't take no for an answer," Lily added, smiling at him in a way that he wouldn't ever think of saying no.

He sighed. "Okay, then." He held out a hand and said, "Friends? Or try to, I expect…"

Lily beamed. "Oh, we're not just going to be friends. We're going to be good friends, I bet."

Malfoy took her hand and Lily felt that familiar swooping sensation this time again, though she didn't bother scolding herself this time.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm not sure what just happened tonight. All I know is that I met his—you know who he is—eyes on the Great Hall and stalked off towards the grounds. The next moment, he was _there_ on the grounds. He followed me, saying he wanted to talk…_

_And we talked…_

_And I felt the butterflies on my stomach again…I'm starting to realize what it means…_

_Do I like him? I still can't figure it out…I'm still going out with Ken, yet I somehow want to pull it off—it was just a rash decision. And speaking of Ken, I almost tried to kiss him when I met HIS, not Ken's, eyes. I felt like I wanted to see if he'd react…_

_Well, certainly, he was giving proper reactions around me again._

_And well…we decided to be friends. The more accurate account was that I forced him to…another rash decision I did…_

_I think that's what I want, right? I hope so…_

_G'night.  
><em>

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Please review!<em>

**_REVIEW (:_**


	6. Untouched

**Chapter Six—Untouched**

The next few days, Lily was barely able to talk to Malfoy again for one reason—Ken. He was a nightmare.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came, and Lily was dreading it…Absolutely dreading it. She was feeling slightly guilty about agreeing to go out with Kendall, but she was also getting more and more annoyed at him. Her annoyance overcame her feeling of guilt and she now just wanted to chuck him off the top of Astronomy Tower.

Where as she didn't permit so much as hold his hand, he was now clinging on to her like a bug that wouldn't budge off. He would walk her on classes and wait for her outside after one. If that was on school, what more theatrics could he do at Hogsmeade?

They planned on meeting at the Entrance Hall but when Lily descended the stairs from the girls' dorms, it was to find him waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Lily!" he said jovially, taking her hand and pulling her that she stumbled from the last step and almost fell over. She turned to glare at him but he seemed neither to notice nor bothered by it. On the other hand, he seemed to be more cheerful than ever—a feat that have annoyed and haunted Lily through her life and nightmares. "I thought you were never going to come down! You were there for like a century! Come on, we're going to have so much fun!"

And before Lily could retort, she dragged her across the common room and out of the portrait hole.

* * *

><p>"So where to first?" Ken asked Lily as they entered the High Street. "What say you on—"<p>

"Can we visit shops first?" Lily interrupted sharply, sighing inwardly. _This is going to be a long day_.

He beamed at her. "Yeah, sure. We could go to—"

"Weasley's Wizards Wheezes," Lily cut in again, hoping against hope that she could lose him in his Uncle George's crowded joke shop.

"Yeah, sure. It's really cool, c'mon!"

And again, he dragged her _over_-enthusiastically across the street. Several people swore angrily as they hit them pass but Lily didn't bother apologize as because she was immensely irritated at the moment.

They entered the colorful shop of the Weasleys. It wasn't as big as the branch in Diagon Alley that it made it much more crowded with all the Hogwarts students crammed inside it.

Lily took her chance by deliberately knocking down several people between Ken and her and let go of his hand. She immediately blended in the crowd, which wasn't that easy because her hair was distinguishable amidst it. So, crawling across the floor, avoiding feet that might squash her hands, she reached the door and immediately scrambled outside.

So much for her luck because seconds later, just as she was about to run away, Ken called her.

"Over here, Lils!"

She sighed in defeat and said, "Let's just have some tea, please."

He smiled at her and Lily took the opportunity of putting her hands on her pocket. "I know just the place," he said and the two walked side-by-side across the street once more.

After a few minutes walking, they stopped outside a small teashop with fluffy pink sign that says 'Madam Puddifoot's'. Lily was immediately horrified and disgusted by it. As they entered, everywhere seemed to be comprised in pink and _pink_ and PINK!

Ken led her to a table beside the glass paneled walls and she clearly had a view of the outside. She didn't see the view though because she found herself looking directly once more in to the eyes of one Scorpius Malfoy. Upon meeting her gaze, he smirked at her, tilting his head slightly towards Kendall and shaking his head with laughter.

Despite herself, Lily couldn't help but smile at him.

"…and then he came and—what are smiling at, Lils?" Ken's voice put her back to her senses and she quickly turned her head to look at him, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she said with an innocent smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see the blond boy staring at them and laughing.

Looking down, she suddenly felt a hand on top of her hand which was lying on the table and looked up again. This time, Ken looked slightly serious…and _nervous_, in fact. The guilty feeling Lily have neglected for days was bubbling up again.

"Lily…I—"

But Lily was saved from the tension as an old witch asked them for their orders.

"Jasmine tea," Lily said quickly. The witch turned to Ken.

"Same," he said.

She left and there was an awkward silence between them right now.

"So…" Ken began again, this time leaning towards her upon the table. He was going to kiss her. Averting her eyes to scramble for an excuse, she saw somebody outside and said quickly, "Bree's outside, sorry. I'll just have something to tell. It'll just take a few seconds."

"Go ahead…" His voice was clearly disappointed now.

She quickly dashed out of the tea shop and noticing, for the first time, the snogging couples all around.

"Good timing," she panted, smiling gratefully at her friend.

Bree raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't actually intend to break that kiss, really," she scolded. She was always telling her that she should just try and learn to like him, probably because he's good-looking.

"You know I don't really want to exchange saliva with him," Lily said bluntly.

Bree wrinkled her nose. "That's gross, Lils."

"Well, you do exchange saliva when you kiss, right? Anyway—oh, damn you're still laughing!" She just spotted Malfoy sitting on a bench and laughing more loudly than ever.

He stopped laughing and grinned at her. "If you're referring to my recent laugh about you and your boyfriend, then—"

"Don't call him my 'boyfriend'," she interrupted.

He shrugged. "Fine, then. Well, I wasn't laughing about that, still. I'm not a madman, you know. I was laughing about what you said about _kissing_."

Lily grinned. "Well, that's my definition so don't bother arguing. Anyway—"

"Who says I'm going to argue?" he interrupted, grinning.

"Nobody," Lily said. "But apparently, I have someone else to attend to at the moment."

"Right, you are, your boyfriend's waiting."

Lily rolled her eyes, turning to Bree. "Well, thanks for the save."

"No problem."

"See you later."

She reentered the room to find that Ken had been following her with his eyes, looking confused and angry.

"What were you doing with _Malfoy_?" he asked the moment she entered.

Lily didn't seem perturbed by his harsh comment. In fact, she seemed quite surprised because the news that she and Malfoy are friends—or whatever—had spread around the school the same time that the news that Ken and her were dating.

"Well, we're sort of _slightly_ friends now," she said casually, not bothering to sit.

He stood up, towering on her. "_Slightly_ didn't seem to cover it."

Lily's temper flared up at once. "What is it with you whom I choose to talk with?"

"You're not just talking to the enemy! You're befriend—"

"The _enemy_?" Lily cut in sharply and all the kissing couples were looking at them now in alarm. "The enemy, you say? You never actually knew him!"

"I know enough what to expect because he's a Slytherin!" he retorted loudly. His cheerfulness seemed to have died down due to his sudden fire of anger.

"Well, that's not a good reason enough! If Slytherins are all gits, then you should've been there, too!" she snapped back.

He glared at her. "You seemed to be enjoying his company more than mine! Why is that, though? You always seem to avoid it whenever I was trying to kiss you!"

"So you've seen me snogging Malfoy then?" she said agitatedly.

"Maybe not, but behind my back—"

"Well I couldn't do anything else behind your back because you're on my back every time! I couldn't enjoy your company because of the fact that you're annoyingly following me all over the school and Hogsmeade that I couldn't have a time for myself except inside the girl's bathroom!" she yelled heatedly.

He seemed taken aback for a moment. "But…but I thought you—"

"You thought that I liked being chaperoned by my brother's best friend every time?" she said sarcastically. "You didn't have a great knowledge of what women liked, then."

"I'm not just your brother's best friend!" he said, lost for another argument. "I'm your boyfriend!"

That was it. That was what Lily was waiting for.

"Well maybe you're not, anymore!" she yelled and walked away.

She didn't feel slightly guilty as he broke it off when it was merely weeks. On the other hand, she felt immensely relieved at being free from his clutches. She didn't care that it was her brother's best friend that he's done that to.

Suddenly, a laugh caught her attention and she saw Malfoy laughing at the same bench he's been.

"Why are you always laughing whenever I see you?" she said in a casual voice that didn't sound right after just yelling herself hoarse at a breakup.

He smirked at her. "'_So you've seen me snogging Malfoy, then?_'" he quoted and I had the decency to blush. "Honestly, why d'you have to drag me into your arguments?"

Before she could retort, the tall figure of Ken strode past them, knocking Lily so hard that she fell on Malfoy's lap.

"Ow."

Blinking for a few moments, she made to stand up but Malfoy suddenly held her on either side of her waste and began tickling her.

"Malfoy—arghhh!" she squealed and giggled as he continued tickling her. Suddenly, he stopped and she found herself sitting beside him. She turned to glare at him and saw that he was fighting back a laugh. Upon looking at him, she felt that sensation in the pit of her stomach again, though it was much more pronounce now, more powerful. She could almost feel a fist knocking herself off all senses that made her almost dizzy.

Snapping out of it, she said, "I'll get you back for that Malfoy," in the most threatening voice she could muster. This seemed to trigger his laugh, though, and she couldn't help but join in.

After the laughter died down, he said, "Get back? Not a chance, Potter."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Just you wait."

"What do you have in surprise for me, eh?" he challenged.

"Well, Scorpius," she said, leaning closer to him and he was clearly taken aback. When their faces were half a foot apart, she pulled back and smirked, though the proximity sent her heart into a jigger. "See, that's your surprise."

He released the breath he was holding. "Merlin, Potter, don't shock me like that. A year ago and I wouldn't believe you'd even dare be friends with me, let alone call me by my first name."

She winced. "Yep. I agree."

He suddenly fixed him with an odd look. "Anyway, you don't upset by the breakup."

"Not really because I was the one who broke it up."

"You're cruel, Potter," he said, smirking.

She sighed dramatically. "Indeed, I am," she said in a serious voice, betraying no hint of humor.

He snorted. "Yeah, you're good at acting."

"Lucky me, I got it from my Mum." She beamed. "You seem fair enough, though."

He smirked. "Well, I'd say I'm better than that."

"Prove it, then," she challenged.

"If you're sure…" He leaned his head closer to hers and Lily froze. Her heart was racing like mad as his eyes burned hers. His lips were getting nearer and nearer to hers and there seemed barely anyone who would notice them…

His lips were a centimeter from hers when he stopped moving and smirked, though it was a little strained. "See, I told you I'm a good actor," he said in a slightly breathless voice and Lily could feel his breath caressing her.

And with that, he pulled his head back and said no more. Lily was still quite dazed by the almost contact. If he continued, she was absolutely sure she wouldn't restrain him. In fact, she found herself thinking how those lips would feel on hers…

"Did I make you feel awkward?" he asked suddenly.

Her eyes snapped and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes, you did," she answered honestly.

"Well, you did it first, though," he argued lightly.

Lily crossed her arms, looking straight ahead. "Well, I stopped when we were about six inches apart…and you stopped when we're one centimeter apart. That's a big difference, you know."

"Yeah well, sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head and Lily noted that he was nervous. "That was close…"

"Yeah, that really was," agreed Lily and he gave her an odd look. What was that about?

He sighed. "Well, so much for acting skills…"

That didn't feel so much as acting to both of them, though.

* * *

><p>Upon coming back to the castle, Lily only had one thing in mind. She couldn't stop thinking about the close proximity she and Malfoy have been. She was now getting more and more scared at his feelings towards him.<p>

She didn't care nor bother that Al and Ken had a row in the common room because of her. She didn't care much about Bree and Aidan's attempts at asking her about it. She didn't care that the whole school was talking about her.

All she thought about was that one moment with Malfoy that seemed to focus her day.

She couldn't sleep so instead, without caring about how much trouble she could get in, she put her dressing gown and set off down the common room and out of the portrait hole. She merely intended to stretch her legs off until she got weary.

Twice, she was almost caught by Filch and a prefect. She was walking across the third floor corridor when a noise caught her ear. Scrambling fast to hide behind a nearby tapestry, she saw that it was only—

"Malfoy?" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

He looked at her and for the first time, he seemed to look scared. He quickly rearranged his features, though, so Lily didn't have time to work out what it meant.

"I'm a prefect, you know," he said in answer to her earlier question. "What are you doing here, then?"

Lily didn't know how to answer. She couldn't honestly tell him about her reason. It might weird him out. So instead, she said, "Habit."

"Habit?" he repeated questioningly.

She shrugged casually, not betraying a hint of a lie. "Well, I usually do _this_." She gestured at her surroundings.

"Breaking rules, you mean?"

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Well you're lucky it wasn't old Filch who caught you," he said. "I should probably walk you back, just in case."

Lily seemed to refuse but after a few seconds, nodded. "I could still do it on myself, you know," she muttered.

"Well, if you want to be caught without some _help_…"

She sighed. "Fair point."

They walked silently, Lily's heart pounding faster and faster at every step. At last, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and she said, "Well, this is me…thanks for walking me here, though I didn't intend to get caught by you…"

He smiled gently. "You're welcome, then."

She smiled back at him, glad for an excuse to see him, though she wouldn't admit it to herself. "G'night…" she said.

"G'night, Potter."

He turned to leave, Lily watching her. Suddenly—

"Are you going to give me the password or not?" the Fat Lady asked.

She sighed. "Pygmy puffs."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I couldn't, _couldn't_, COULDN'T_! _I couldn't actually have feelings for Scorpius Malfoy! I know we're friends now but…I don't know! He makes me feel different and when he got to close to me today, I couldn't explain the feelings I had. I couldn't rid him off my mind. It would've been more normal if I were thinking horrible things about him, but no. I think of him as a…but I couldn't even write it! Why do I always have to write him?_

_And more importantly—why do I not write about my breakup with Ken before that?_

_I'm baffled._

_G'night…_

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>And this time, her dreams weren't haunted by Ken stalking her off. Instead, she was dreaming about Malfoy leaning closer and closer to her, but never touching her, leaving her wonder how his lips would feel…<p>

_Yet never touching…_

_…remain untouched…_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the not-so-long chapter. It's a fast update, though, I just typed it once I sat and...so…<em>

_Please review!_

**_REVIEWS encourage the heart and mind! (:  
><em>**


	7. On First Name Basis

**Chapter Seven—On First Name Basis**

Lily was determined to scrupulously avoiding Malfoy the next day. She didn't know why she bothered avoiding him. She should've been avoiding Ken, but she didn't even notice his presence whenever his around, shooting glares at her and seemed to shatter everything he was holding whenever she was around.

At breakfast, she deliberately sat on the side opposite to the Slytherin table so he wouldn't have to face him. She could still feel his eyes boring on her back as she did so.

"What's up with you, Lils?" Bree asked. "You seem stressed. Was it because of the breakup?"

She shook her head impatiently. "No, I told you I've been trying to find an excuse to break if off with him so I'm not really upset about it."

"I wouldn't blame you," Aidan agreed. "I was thoroughly annoyed when he was following you everywhere like a dog and we couldn't even have a proper conversation."

Bree sighed. "Well, it's really frustrating to convince the both of you."

I glared at her. "Why don't you date him, then," Lily snapped. "After all, he _is_ older than you."

She glared at me. "If that's what you think of me, then fine!" And marched off out of the Great Hall.

Lily merely rolled her eyes. Knowing her friend, she would come back around in no time, though Lily wasn't eager to hear one of her pointless comments at the moment. After finishing her porridge, she saw Malfoy crossing out of the Hall, looking at her and nodding towards outside. Lily quickly got the hint and said, "I'll go now," hastily to a sighing Aidan and trotted after Malfoy.

_So much for trying to avoid him,_ she thought. They had, however, decided to be friends so there's really no point trying to avoid him.

She was looking around for him when an arm grabbed her from the door below the stairs. Her heart was racing but she saw that it was only Malfoy.

"God, you startled me!" she exclaimed. "And that's the second time now."

He laughed at her indignation. "Yeah, sorry about that. Must be a habit now, you reckon?"

"Shut up," she said, though not sharply. "Anyway, d'you want to talk to me?"

"No, apparently" he said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. "_I_ want to talk to _you_."

She stared at him for a few moments then grinned at him. "Was that _sarcasm, _Malfoy_?_"

He sighed impatiently. "Yes, I'm perfectly capable of sarcasm, Potter, thank you."

"Why so impatient?" she said lightly. "Anyway, for a moment when you grabbed me, I thought you were Flint. So what're you going to tell me?"

He scratched the back of his head again and Lily watched his smooth blond hair get a bit messy as he did it. He looked…_Stop thinking like that, Lily!_

"Well, I was about to ask you if…if you'd want to join me on the pitch today…It's a Sunday, anyway, so we don't have classes and…well, if you don't want to I could just—"

"Oh, you're right Malfoy, I don't want to," she interrupted with a sly smile. He looked quite put out but she added, "I'd love to!"

His eyes widened in disbelief. "Do mine ears deceive me?" he muttered.

"Nope," she said. "So are we going now or later?"

He grinned. "How about now?"

She beamed back.

_Guess I really don't want to avoid him. It would make everything more awkward…_

"Meet me down the pitch in ten minutes; I'll just get my broom…" Lily said and walked out towards the door she came in.

Ten minutes later, she was down the pitch with her Firebolt. Malfoy was already up in the air and seemed oblivious to her arrival. She smiled mischievously to herself as she sped off fast in front of him.

"GOTCHA!"

"MERLIN, WOMAN!" he exclaimed, grasping his broom tightly. Lily laughed at him, clutching her broom on one hand, her stomach on the other as she continued to laugh.

"You look such a scared cat!" she laughed. As she looked at him, he noticed that he neither looked angry nor annoyed. On the contrary, he was looking at her, grinning mischievously.

"So you think you'd play with me, Lily?" he said. "Well, you'd better—"

But she couldn't hear anything he was saying anymore. She was totally stunned when he called her by her first name, almost as if he said it unconsciously. When he noticed he wasn't listening to him, he flew closer to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Merlin, you didn't take it seriously, did you?" Malfoy said anxiously. "I didn't mean to shove you off your broom and—"

"Oh, shut up, I didn't hear what you said anyway," Lily finally said.

"Then why have you gone pale all of a sudden?" he asked and Lily felt herself grow hot.

"Y-You…you didn't realize w-what…what you have just said?" she asked in annoyance and disbelief. She didn't know why she was annoyed, though.

"Er…that I'm going to push you from your broom?" he asked tentatively.

She shook her head. "No! You called me…you called me _Lily_!"

Malfoy's gray eyes widened for a few moments, then said finally, "Did I?"

"Yes," Lily said, observing him. He looked really bewildered, but apart from that, he somehow looked nervous that thoroughly got nothing to do with the height they were hovering now.

"I didn't realize," he muttered, almost to himself. Suddenly, he looked up at her with an unfathomable expression on his face. Lily frowned.

"What's wrong? Listen, I don't actually mind that you called me that—"

"Don't you?" he asked in a voice betraying no hint of emotion. "Then why did you seem like you're hit by a bludger?"

She sighed. "Well, _Scorpius_…" she said in a breathless voice. He looked just as shocked as she was when she used his first name. But what was more was that Lily also found herself stunned at daring to use his name.

"If we don't stop our staring match," she said after a few moments to ease the awkwardness, "we'd both fall off our broom and not notice it…_Scorpius_," she added.

His eyes snapped in to focus. "So…what now?" he said in a slightly confused voice.

"Er…what?" Lily said even though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Are we on first-name basis now?" he asked in a slow voice.

Lily tried to shrug casually, but it turned out to be more of a trembling than a steady one. "If you want to," she said in, thankfully, a steady and clear voice.

His face seemed to be carved out of marble for a moment, unmoving and betraying no hint of emotion, when he took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, okay…_Lily_…" Suddenly, he grinned. "And I'm giving you the consent to call me 'Scor'. If you want to stay alive you wouldn't call me Scorpius again, if not accidentally."

She beamed radiantly back. "Yes, Scor. Well, it makes sense to call each other by first names since we're…what was the phrase? _Trying to be friends…_So how pathetic are we not thinking about that in the first place?"

"I don't know, I was the first one to call you Lily before you called me Scor, so, logically thinking, you're the one who's pathetic."

"I suggest that you shut up," Lily teased mockingly. "You don't make much sense. I could never be pathetic. I'm a Potter, remember? The last time I checked, it was a Malfoy who's pathetic."

He gave her a mock glare.

"Let's see then who's more pathetic on a broom," he growled in a low voice, smirking, as Lily sped off toward the opposite direction, laughing as he tried to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Lily and Scorpius were laughing as they made their way back to the castle. They had chased and raced each other, laughing all the time, as they were flying. Scor had been much better at chasing Lily because she always gets startled whenever he caught up with her. On the other hand, Lily flew faster than him when they were racing, making her a better Seeker than him before during their matches when they still hated each other with passion.<p>

Now, however, they both couldn't remember when they have had much more fun in their lives. They wouldn't even be speeding back to the castle if it didn't rain all of a sudden, and they were already in the pitch for more than two hours.

Both soaked in water, when they reached the dry floors inside the castle, they flicked their wands in identical movement, drying themselves.

"Oh, so you already know a Drying Charm," Scor commented at her.

Lily beamed. "Well, of course. My mission at Hogwarts is to learn more than I ought to at my age…and I really like nonverbal spells, I tried learning them last year and, as brilliant as I was, I did manage some spells. Mind you, my head almost exploded in concentration."

He looked at her in awe. "Whoa…I should give you more credit now…"

"And," she added, grinning, "I was practicing that to get back at you when you set off dungbombs at when I was alone on the Charms corridor and—"

"—and a few months later—mind you, I thought you wouldn't revenge on it—you hit me with a particular nasty bit of Bat-Bogey Hex," he continued. "And I thought I just didn't hear you say the words…"

"And after a month and a half," she said, "you saved me from that foul, slimy, ugly piece of dung." She gave him an appraising look. "How do you happen to be there, anyway?"

He shrugged but Lily could somehow feel there was something more to it. "I was just looking for _him_," he said. Lily wasn't sure why she couldn't entirely believe it and suddenly felt the locket on tucked under her shirt become warm.

Frowning, she took it out. The lily-shaped stone was now a light shade of pink. "I wonder why this suddenly gets hot and warm," she muttered under her breath.

Tucking it back in her shirt, she looked up to find Scorpius staring at her with a nervous expression. His hand immediately flew to his head, scratching it again in nerves, as she looked at him.

"Er…I'd better go now," he said hastily. "Need to catch up with homework. NEWTs are rubbing on me…thanks for joining me, Lily!"

And just as he was about seven feet away, Lily called, "Feel free to call 'Lils'!"

He turned back, laughing, and said, "Yeah, sure Lils!"

"See you later, Scor!"

Despite herself, she couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to the common, she barely took three strides when Bree was suddenly in front of her.<p>

"Lily," she said in a sheepish voice, "I'm sorry I kept pestering you about that Kendall Marks. I know now he's such a dunderhead! He's asked Chesca out knowing perfectly well she's going out with that Ravenclaw fifth year, Ivan Austen."

"Bloody git!" swore Lily. She didn't care that Ken would ask anyone out, but not Chesca. She wasn't just one of her dorm mates. She's also friends with Lily, even though she's closer to Helen.

Feeling her blood boil, Lily scanned the common room and upon spotting Ken, he marched off towards him, glaring in a way that would make anyone scared.

"Well, w-what?" he asked, attempting, but failing, to sound brave. He merely cowered like a small child.

"_What_?" Lily repeated in a dangerous voice. "WHAT? What do you mean 'what'? Don't pretend you don't know why I'm here? Why the bloody hell did you ask Chesca out? I don't care who you would go out with, but Merlin, could you please choose someone who wasn't going out with anyone at the moment? I'd feel very sorry for the one who'd go out with you. I couldn't see how come you're my brother's best friend—"

"Since when?" Al interrupted, emerging beside me. "Didn't you know that my best friend is actually Logan Martin? I was just mates with him"—he nodded towards Ken—"but I think he's such a stupid git I couldn't stand him."

"Good for you Al," Lily said, still glaring at Ken. "And next time, don't choose someone in my dormitory."

With that, she strode off towards the girl's dormitories. Seconds later, followed her.

"Lily," she said, "I'm—"

"Leave it," Lily cut in. "You've already apologize, you don't need to do it twice."

"Are you still mad at me, then?" she asked in a small voice.

Lily sighed and smiled at her best friend. "'Course not. I really wasn't mad at you. I was mad at you're continued pestering, but no, not you."

Bree smiled in relief and joined Lily on her bed. "So where you before you came back to the common room?"

"Quidditch pitch," Lily answered. Sighing, she told her all about what she had been doing and all about her and Scorpius' messing around.

When she finished, Bree was looking rather anxious.

"Lily…what if—what if he doesn't have serious intentions on you? I mean, the two of you loathe each other for like, three years, and all of a sudden, he agrees to be friends…and now you call each other by first names. Doesn't that seem…weird? Or suspicious?"

Lily shook her head. "No. I told you he called me Lily unconsciously and that's why we call each other by first names now…he couldn't have been acting that, could he?"

Bree sighed. "Well I suppose not…but—what if he likes you?"

"What d'you mean?" Lily asked, hoping against hope that her best friend wasn't suggesting something she didn't want to think.

"What if he fancies you?" she said and Lily swore inwardly. "I mean, you're noticeably beautiful and smart and—"

But she stopped. Just then, the door to the dormitory flew open, revealing a sobbing Chesca with Helen comforting her.

Bree and Lily immediately rushed over to them and asked what happened.

"Well, Logan heard that Ken asked her out," Helen told them. "And they had a fight and…well, he—you know…"

Our eyes were as wide as saucers. _Stupid_ _Ken!_ Lily thought angrily.

"Oh, that Ken—" she started furiously, standing up, but Bree pulled her back.

"Get some control to your temper sometimes, Lils," she said tranquilly, pulling Lily down again.

"I could hex him if you'd like," she offered, sitting down. Chesca stopped sobbing and managed a small, watery smile.

"Thanks Lily…but I'd like to do that on my own. I'm going to stick their ugly butts together, him and Logan…insufferable gits…"

The four of them went down to lunch together, talking much more animated than before. What Lily admired about Chesca is that she could move on easily and she seemed so brave. Helen, on the other hand, was so calm that even if Lily shouted at her, she wouldn't flinch or wince. Bree, on the other hand, was her best friend because they're quite alike. They both have nasty tempers, though admittedly, Lily had worse, and both are bold and blunt and but Bree was more open about boys when she and Lily talk but Lily was more blunt to them when they ask her out and she didn't like them. They're both clever smart without even trying, although sometimes, Bree had her carelessness and Lily had always been alert.

Well, best friends don't choose, and the friendship just developed. And Aidan was definitely a plus for them.

* * *

><p>Lily repeated the story she told Bree to Aidan when they met him at lunch. She was feeling extremely guilty that she almost never confided much to her best friends these days and even though it wasn't something she normally talked to with Aidan, she knew he would understand.<p>

When she finished, he said, "What if this was all just a ruse…or…or revenge on you or something like that?"

She had expected this, so she had an answer ready. "No, he wouldn't do that. Teddy's at school and made us promise to stop fighting, remember? We both promised because Ted's sort of a brother to us. And I don't think he would break that promise…" She took a deep breath and added, "And he seems nice and genuine enough, so there's no need to be worried."

He frowned. "But don't you think it's a big step? I mean…well, being friends was the biggest step but adding it to being on first-name terms…"

She sighed. "I know, I'm still not used to it…it had actually weirded me out a bit."

Suddenly, she caught the eye of the subject of their discussion and to her astonishment, he smiled at her. And there are the butterflies again…

She smiled back, oblivious to her friends giving her odd looks. Turning around, Bree and Aidan saw that it was Scorpius he was smiling to.

"You do know," Aidan said in a somewhat choked voice, "that we're even more weirded out by _that_."

Lily's eyes snapped back to her friends and grinned.

"Well, just put up with it," she said, taking one last bite of her chicken before standing up and marching of the hall, intending to go to the library. Picking up her book bag from the dormitories, she headed down to the second floor where she started her essay on DADA about the Imperius curse.

Sifting through _How to Use an Unforgivable Curse_, she started her essay, shuddering sometimes at the horrible effects of an Unforgivable as she wrote it. The Imperius Curse was definitely the least evil of the three, but it was still quite nerving to think of being controlled like a puppet. Lily was used to telling her friends what to do than the other way around but she'd never use it just to make them do her bidding.

When she finished, after about three quarters of an hour, she packed up her books, return the book she borrowed from the library, and went to the Transfiguration office with every intention of visiting Teddy. She would've preferred going to the grounds but it was still raining and she didn't want to come back to the common room yet so that's where she thought of going first.

Knocking three times, Lily heard Teddy's voice said, "Come in," and she entered.

"Hey Ted—er, Professor."

Teddy's hair was a violent shade of green this time, his eyes a huge emerald. He stood up behind his desk, grinning. "Oh, hey Lily," he said cheerfully. "And there's no need to call me _Professor_, it's not like we're on classes."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said, taking a seat in front of him.

"Oh, of course you are disturbing me," Teddy said, "but I don't mind the disturbance anyway." He then busied himself to making tea.

"What's with color green, anyway?" Lily asked behind his back.

She saw him shrug and said, "It's your favorite color, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're odd, Ted…_odd_."

"Talking about odd," he said, turning to face her, "I saw you and Scor off the pitch this morning…" He gave her a calculating look.

Lily put on a casual façade. "Yes, well we're sort of friends now right? So that would make sense. Anyway, he's chucked off his team so I agreed to join him on the pitch for a while."

"And there I was, thinking I couldn't put two and two together," he mumbled, handing me a hot cup of tea. I gratefully sipped it, glad for the warmth.

"Thanks."

"So what do I owe this pleasure of you visiting my mundane office?" he said.

"Because I wanted a cup of tea, that is," Lily said in her sarcastic self. "No, well, I don't need a reason to visit my third brother, do I?"

He smiled. "I s'pose so. Well, let's talk about…er, _Transfiguration_?"

She snorted. "Yeah, that's the greatest idea you've come up with…as a _professor_."

The two of them talked and teased and bickered lightly for almost an hour when Lily jumped on her feet.

"Bree and Aidan might be wondering where I've been," she said. "Thanks for the tea."

"No problem. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yep, professor."

She beamed and closed the door. Just as she was rounding a corner, a tuff of familiar blond hair caught her eye.

"Hey Scor," she said, catching up with him. "I wonder where you're going alone."

He grinned slightly. "I could say the same but since you're now following me…then I'm not alone."

"Oh well, I'll just leave you alone then," she said lightly, turning upstairs while he turned down."

"See you later, Lily!" he bellowed softly from downstairs and she could hear his laughter ringing in her ears. It seemed…really strange to hear him naturally say her name…like velvet. She felt her heart and stomach flutter again in a nice way.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_It's a strange day. I've been calling Malfoy as 'Scor' now…he doesn't want me to call him _Scorpius_, the git…And he's calling me Lily now and…well it really feels strange to hear it from him._

_I wonder why…I think I'm starting to like him more as a…a friend? Well, we'll see. Mal—I mean, Scor really confuses me…I couldn't understand him easily, you know. I should really stop thinking things…really… Oh, and I forgot_—_we played a bit of flying a bit and it was dead fun! I don't know why I'm writing this but he's actually fun to be with! He seems really different from what he was...or what I _thought_ he was..._

_Well...  
><em>

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Nevertheless, Lily was smiling as she closed her diary with a snap and tucked it under her pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Readers,<em>

_Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! _

_Love,_

_Me._

_P.S. Please REVIEW! Don't forget—**REVIEW**!_ :DD


	8. Closer

**Chapter Eight—Closer**

The next day, Lily couldn't help thinking about Scorpius. He was just so mysterious that Lily longed to know more about him. When she, Bree and Aidan arrived at the hall, she couldn't help but glancing at the Slytherin table.

Halfway through her steak and kidney pudding, she once again chanced a look at him and saw that he was looking back, his typical smirk in place. There was something friendly hidden beneath that smirk, though, that made Lily smile. Suddenly having an idea, she shot out of her seat, slinging her book bag on her shoulders, and muttering something about getting her things in the common room to a bewildered Bree and Aidan.

She didn't head in the common room, though, and headed straight at the first empty, unused classroom she saw. Pulling out a quill and ink, she wrote a hasty scribble on a small bit of parchment.

* * *

><p><em>Scor,<em>

_Do you mind meeting me later after classes in the library?_

_And if you ask me if there's a reason, well I'm sorry because I don't have any. It was just a thought. Maybe we could do homework together? I know it's not that tempting but…well, it's up to you._

_Lily P._

_P.S. Don't flatter yourself. x_

* * *

><p>With a whip of my wand, the parchment folded itself into an airplane-shaped thing and it soared out of the room to deliver my mail.<p>

The bell rang. Smiling to herself, Lily headed to her first lesson of the day—History of Magic.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Bree asked as she and Aidan arrived. Sitting on either side of Lily, they gave her expectant looks.<p>

Without the slightest trace of falter, she said, "Common room—forgot my Transfiguration book."

"Oh, right," Bree said. "Well, you've missed your brother doing _something_ back there."

"Which brother?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"James," Aidan said with a slight grin, "and he made quite a scene."

Lily frowned. "I'm dying of curiosity now, just spit it out."

But just then, Professor Binns glided over the blackboard and get on with his usual monologue.

"So, what?" Lily hissed at the other two.

"He asked a girl by the name Natalie Greene in front of the whole Great Hall," Bree said in a low voice, sniggering.

"And he was standing on top of the Gryffindor table," Aidan added with a grin.

Lily snorted loudly. Everyone in the class turned to look at her; probably, they've got nothing better to do. The ghostly Professor also stopped his monologue to fix her a look.

"Er, sorry Professor," Lily said, barely refraining herself from grinning.

After that, he returned to his monologue and the rest of the class fell silent once more.

"How could I miss that?" Lily said to her friends immediately. "Did James look ridiculous?"

Bree smiled. "No, he didn't. He simply looked gorgeous as ever."

Lily rolled her eyes, and to her surprise, so did Aidan.

"Every bloke around is gorgeous for you," Aidan said irritably.

Bree crossed her arms. "What is your problem?" she hissed venomously.

"That you are so…so—"

"So _what, _exactly?" she said in a challenging voice.

But Lily wasn't paying attention to her friends' bickering now. An elegantly-folded piece of parchment shaped like a bird that looked uncannily like a phoenix landed neatly on her lap, unnoticed by either of her friends. Bowing her head and putting her curtains of waist-length red hair on either side of her face so that Bree and Aidan wouldn't notice what she was doing, she began to read:

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_Yeah, that doesn't sound tempting, to be honest. But hey, I'd still be going. But one favor, though. I'd be more tempted if we just met up in that beech tree near the Lake. It's much more convenient, you know._

_You probably didn't notice, it's not raining anymore so we could do some chat there._

_Scorpius M._

_P.S. I'm assuring you I'm very much flattered, Potter. x_

* * *

><p>Smiling furtively, Lily tucked the piece of parchment on the pocket of her robes. She noted that he signed his name the way she did, and ending his post script with a cross, too. Not paying her best friends the slightest bit of attention, she began thinking about the coming afternoon chat, looking forward to it in the utmost.<p>

She began to write a reply at the back of his letter.

* * *

><p><em>Scor,<em>

_Good idea. Why haven't I thought of that? Anyway, I'll see you there…_

_Lily P._

_P.S. And oh, before I forgot—I didn't know you've got such a lovely taste of folding pieces of parchments. Honestly. x_

* * *

><p>Making up a hasty excuse to Bree and Aidan about going to see Teddy, Lily made her way towards the grounds. She was trying herself to be much more at ease around Scorpius and this was a step towards it. She was also trying to get to know him better and this was probably the most honest thing to do with it—inviting him to have a chat. Although it seemed too bold, nothing was out of the ordinary in that because she had always been that way.<p>

_And besides_, Lily thought_, he asked me first to join him for a bit of flying. It wouldn't kill him to have a talk…_

He was already sitting there when she arrived. For a moment, Lily hesitated. He just looked so peaceful and…what was the word? _Beautiful._ He looked strangely beautiful even for a boy. Suddenly, he looked up at her from where he was sitting and gave her a smile.

"So what brought forth this invitation, Lils?" he asked as Lily sat down beside him.

Lily smiled back at him, noting that he used her nickname almost as if he was used to it. "Like I said—no particular reason at all. I just wanted some talk...and I know it sounds ridiculous."

"No, it sounds honest, actually," he said, smirking slightly. "Too honest, actually. It sounded like you're some random girl chasing after me."

Instead of being embarrassed or annoyed, she laughed.

"What's funny?" Scorpius asked, grinning confusedly.

"_You_," she choked. "Do you honestly think every girl at school chases after you? And just so you know, I'm not just that _random_ girl."

He gave her an appraising look and Lily noted that he looked even better-looking.

"Yes, you're quite different," he said finally with a smirk. "You're hair color matches your personality. _Red."_

He shook his head smiling.

"Actually, it's called _auburn_," Lily corrected lightly. "Anyway, you're pale blond hair might just mean you…er, have a pure heart?" At reaching the end of her sentence, she laughed and Scorpius joined in.

"You're actually the most ridiculous person I met," he said, looking at her with smiling eyes.

She smiled back. "And you're the most confusing person I've ever met! Can you imagine you're actually a bit fun and alright to be with and to think that you were so snobbish when I first met you? Do you have a multiple-personality disorder or—?"

He scratched the back of his head slightly, ruffling his smooth hair. "Actually, that wasn't like me at all…I just…well, I couldn't stand up to the other Slytherins yet…I thought they were my friends, see, so I didn't do anything to make them turn on me."

Without thinking, Lily put her hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way. He felt goose bumps rise on the part where her hand circled on his shoulder.

"You know what," she said, "I'm feeling guilty about you losing your _loser_ friends…you don't mind me calling those _gits_ losers, right? Still, you don't deserve to lose your friends even if they didn't deserve you…"

He gave her a smile. "Honestly, I don't get that worked up about them. They're gits, alright. At least my old enemy decided to become friends with me."

Pulling her hand to herself again, Lily shook my head at him, smiling. "You know I could get used to this. It's a great improvement, actually. Remember when we used to glare at each other whenever we passed the corridors, and the worst, when we used to hex each other's heads off."

"Vividly," he said with a grin, "but I couldn't imagine being like that again."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I'm already getting used to using your name around my head, Scor."

He grinned. "And here I am, thinking you'd never say my name throughout this conversation."

She grinned back. "Oh, I don't need to say your name often, Scor, because it would look ridiculous."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Lils. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

She shrugged. "You could ask," she replied, "but it depends whether I'd answer or not."

"Why did you want to have a talk?" he asked, serious now, his face mingled with curiosity and anticipation. "You could've talked to anyone in Gryffindor. You've got loads of friends there."

Lily thought for a moment, on how much honesty she could put on her answer this time.

"Well," she said finally, "I want to get to know you. We're trying to be friends, after all, so why not? I mean, I've lost things to talk about with Bree and Aidan and you really got me curious…it's not just pity or anything, if that's what you're thinking."

She waited for his reaction for a few moments. Then, his face broke in a smile. "Thanks, Lils. That means a lot. I would've gotten mad if you tell me you were just trying to be friendly because of pity."

"Well, you'll never know," she said, grinning, "maybe I'm chasing after you."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, that's the most likely reason. You've finally fallen for your late foe's charms, eh?"

She smacked his arm, grinning nonetheless. "Shut up. Who was it who asked me to go flying 'round the pitch with him?" she challenged.

"Who was it who asked me to be friends with her?" he retorted smugly.

"Well, who was it who saved me from his so-called 'friend'?" she retaliated, grinning triumphantly.

He leaned his face closer to her in what might be a threatening move, except that Lily wasn't threatened. She was trying hard not to think anything remotely anything that might cause her to like Scorpius.

"Who was it who invited me today for no reason at all?" he said and Lily could feel the smell of his breath on her.

She blinked, unable to form a coherent thought. Upon noticing this, he pulled his head back and the two of them fell silent for a while, watching the sunset and both engrossed in their own thoughts.

_Why does he have to do that?_ Lily thought. _I couldn't think straight...what's happening with me?_

_Why did I do that?_ Scorpius thought furiously. _Just when things were going light and easy…why do I have to make it awkward?_

"We should probably get going," Scorpius said, standing up. "We'll be late for dinner." He held out his hand to her and Lily hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking it.

She had expected it. She felt that unnatural feeling once he made contact on her skin. After he pulled her up, she said unthinkingly, "How about we meet again tomorrow?" and cursed herself mentally for being so stupid.

However, unnoticed by her, Scorpius looked utterly relieved. _So she wasn't keen to avoid me, either_, he thought.

"Yeah, sure," he said with a smile. The walked together in the Great Hall and Lily smiled to herself.

_And I thought we'd be stuck to something awkward_, she thought.

"See you later, Lils," Scorpius said when they reached the hall.

"Yeah. See you, Scor," she said as they made their way on opposite directions, towards their own House tables.

Lily could feel the locket on her chest getting warm and she knew suddenly that it can sense what she was feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Scor and I talked under that beech tree by the Lake today…I asked him to._

_I don't know what I'm feeling…Scorpius…he's just so—I couldn't even explain it. I just always find myself getting more and more drawn to him, as stupid as it sounds…_

_I couldn't ignore it anymore…I'll just have to get on with what happens…_

_We'll just see…I'm still seeing him tomorrow, there._

_I wish I could still sleep. Everything's getting much more different now, I feel like I'm getting different, too._

_G'night._

_Love,_

_Lily_

* * *

><p>Lily found it hard to sleep. She was still sitting on the window sill, staring at the moon shining high outside, her diary, quill and ink still on her lap. The clock outside chimed midnight. The window was slightly open, letting some air inside that she felt comforting.<p>

She couldn't help but thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow…or the next day…and the next…She could barely refrain herself from thinking what would happen to her feelings. Even though she wanted to talk about it with Bree, she wasn't sure if she'd understand. After all, she was an object of taunts of Scorpius' old gang during the past years, when she had to endure their snide remarks about her being a Muggle-born—_Mudblood, _as they call it.

She was getting more and more secretive to her friends, confiding less and less to them. Just then, before the guilt consume her, an intricately swan-folded piece of parchment landed on her lap, getting through the little opening from the window.

Despite herself, Lily felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew who it was from before opening it.

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_If you're still awake, do you fancy a stroll on the grounds?_

_I couldn't sleep…if you don't want to, it's fine._

_I just wanted to tell you something…_

_Same place, if you're coming…_

_Scor_

* * *

><p><em>Scor,<em>

_Meet you there._

_Lily_

* * *

><p>She tapped her wand on the piece of parchment and it soared out of the cool night air.<p>

Making sure that everyone in her dormitory was fast asleep, Lily put her dressing gown and cloak around her before silently slipping out of the room.

The fireplace in the common room was still alight, though only slightly. Lily got out of the portrait hole, ignoring the Fat Lady asking her where she was going. Luckily, she didn't meet anyone on her way and ten minutes later, she was striding on the grounds, towards the now all-too familiar path towards the beech tree by the Black Lake.

He was already there.

"Hey Scor," she said. "To what may I owe this invitation?" she asked as she seated herself beside him just like she had earlier.

"Well, I was going to tell you something," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She shivered; it doesn't have to do with the weather at all and everything to do with the intensity of his gaze she had never seen before.

"What is it?" she asked.

Without breaking eye contact, he pulled something tucked under his shirt and to Lily's astonishment, it was a locket. A silver locket exactly like the one Lily had, except that it wasn't a lily carved there, but an ornate scorpion in emerald stone.

"I-It was you," she breathed, taking out the locket given her by the unknown someone, who turned out to be Scorpius. The stone-lily on it was now the color of very light rubies. "You gave me this locket."

He nodded, eyes still on her. "Yes."

"B-But—but I got this in second year!" Lily exclaimed in confusion. "You hated me back then!"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "No, I never hated you. I just liked infuriating you…it seems the only thing that would work between us back then…"

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked breathlessly.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "I think I wouldn't be able to sleep without telling you…"

Lily stared at him for a few moments, trying to know what the meaning of it was. How could it happen? Am I dreaming?

"No," he said and Lily realized she voiced her thoughts out loud. "This isn't a dream. I wanted to tell you, but we're so different and you seem to hate me so—"

"I didn't," she said. "I've already told you that before."

"But I thought you did," he said.

"So you're saying—?" she muttered.

He seemed to be trying to say everything he wanted this time, or else he would never have the chance.

"You know what this means," he said slowly.

She merely stared at him. After a few seconds, she muttered, "What?"

"Do I have to say it aloud?" he said in a low, deep voice and Lily felt herself lost under his presence.

Shivering, she opened her mouth and found that she couldn't even think of anything to say.

Upon noticing this, he placed a finger on her lips and she closed it immediately, getting more flustered by the mere contact.

"Lily…I don't just—I don't just want to be friends," he said. "I couldn't be around you thinking that we could only be friends.

"I like you."

She wanted to say that she likes him, too, but found that her throat was so dry. So instead of forming another incoherent sentence, she closed the distance upon them, answering his unspoken question by a kiss. She felt a warm feeling spread through her body as she met his lips. He kissed her back too softly, as if she would change her mind and leave him if he kissed her too much.

Lily noticed this and kissed him more urgently, letting him know that she wanted to. Tangling her hand on his hair, he found herself lying on top of him, his hands on her hips, his tongue gaining entranced to her. Lily felt her head spinning. She had never felt like this before and loved the feeling he gave her. He tasted like mint and vanilla, smelt like honey.

She pulled away, gasping for breath. Leaning her head on his neck and breathing scent of him, she felt him play with the locks of her red hair. After a few minutes, they sat up, Scorpius' arm around her shoulders, one of her arms on his waist, the other on his hand over her shoulder.

"I take it," Scorpius said after a while. "You like me, too?"

"No," she said sarcastically, shaking her head slightly. "Yeah, after I just kissed you like that, honestly."

"Mmm," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "You're a good kisser, has anyone told you that?"

I giggled. "No. You're the first one."

He chuckled. "It's my pleasure, then."

She looked up at him. "And _someone_ has already told you you're a good kisser, hasn't there?"

He smiled, smiling in a way he never had before. He looked really happy, looking down at her. "Loads of someone, yeah."

"Watch what you're saying, Scor," Lily said, smiling despite herself, "I might run away from you now."

He chuckled. "No, you wouldn't. You're chasing after me, remember?"

"Look who's chasing," she said. "Who was it that liked me and pretended to hate me since I was thirteen?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, okay."

She fixed him a look. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"You can ask; it depends on what it is if I'll do it or not," he said with a shrug.

"Can we keep this a secret?" Lily asked, looking him straight in the eye. "It's just, I don't like more attention than I already have, you know. And I'd rather no _random girl_ would chase after my neck if they ever knew we're together."

He smiled. "Sure…and for the record, I don't want to have to watch my back for your admirers trying to hex my good-looking face off."'

Lily laughed. "Shut up! I don't have that many 'admirers'!"

He shook his head. "If only you know—I guess you're just clueless."

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You never see those blokes looking at you with longing expressions on their faces, do you?" he said in awe.

"You mean like I never see you looking at me with longing expression on your face," Lily teased.

He scratched the back of his head. "Er, right…I'm one of those blokes. Anyway, you draw much more attention than being a Potter, you know. You're utterly beautiful—and you're hair definitely attracts more attention than you already have."

She shook her head in awe. "I still don't believe it…but you agree we should keep this secret?"

He nodded, grinning. "Like I said, I want my face to remain the way it is."

She laughed and stood up, holding out her hand to him in the same gesture he did the afternoon before. Pulling him up, she said, "C'mon, let's not get up too late. We still have classes tomorrow."

They walked towards the castle, hand in hand. Upon reaching the staircase, Scor said, "Well, here I am," nodding towards downstairs leading to the dungeons.

"See you tomorrow," Lily said and he gave him a swift kiss on the lips before they parted directions.

As Lily entered their dorm and lied on her bed, she smiled and succumbed into a peaceful sleep full of dreams about her and that one blond Slytherin.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Readers,<em>

_Thanks for reading! **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Love you guys! And please try to peruse my other story, **Gryffindor Charms**, if you've got spare time.  
><em>

_-aj-_


End file.
